Changing Faces
by Baka Hanyou Raevyn
Summary: ‘Something big is going to happen. Something huge.’ I thought gravely staring at the card. ‘Something unavoidable…’ HieiOC rated for basically prologue only and then cursing later.
1. Prologue

**This is just a prologue to the story. Setting up my OC and hopefully establishing a mood/environment for the beginning few chaps of this fic. I have no idea of how long this will be or even if I'm going to continue it. This was created on a whim while in drivers ed. Don't expect much. But if enough people like it I will continue the story. And I WILL finish Life With A Twist.  Eventually. So here goes… nothing…**

"text"  talking

'_text' thoughts_

'**_text' telepathic talking_**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own YYH. If I did do you think I would be writing about it? I only own the characters that aren't from the show.

**WARNING: SEXUAL CONTENT, RAPE, AND TOTURE. IF YOU DON'T LIKE THAT KIND OF THING DO NOT READ! THERE WILL NOT BE ANY DETAILS BUT ITS STILL THERE. NO LEMONS. MAYBE LIMES LATER.**

**Changing Faces**

**Prologue**

**-&&-&&-&&-&&-&&-&&-&&-&&-&&-&&-&&-&&-&&-&&-&&-&&-&&-&&-&&-&&-**

I lay my tarot deck in front of me and concentrated on my future.

'_Will I have a promising future?'_ I thought over and over. Then I cut the pile of cards three times with my left hand and stacked them back together and turned over the first card.

The Tower.

'_This is weird. And not promising. Let me try again.'_

I did try again. Fifty times. Every time the same card came up. The Tower. That's almost impossible.

'_Something big is going to happen. Something huge.'_ I thought gravely staring at the card. _'Something unavoidable…'_

**-&&-&&-&&-&&-&&-&&-&&-&&-&&-&&-&&-&&-&&-&&-&&-&&-&&-&&-&&-&&-**

'_Finally I'm 16!'_ I thought as I blew out my birthday candles.

It was a very small sweet-sixteen party. My mother, brother, father, best friend, and boyfriend, being the only guests, but that didn't matter because everyone here was very dear to me.

"We're sorry we couldn't throw a big party with lots of guests, Raevyn." Mother apologized.

"This is way better. I would rather have the few people close to me celebrating them a bunch of people that I hardly know." I answered.

"How poetic! You're so sweet! I'm going to remember that till the day I die." Nekura exclaimed throwing her arms around my shoulders from behind me.

A camera flashed catching my surprised reaction at Nekura's outburst. I glared at Ronin, my boyfriend of 6 months. He smiled sheepishly.

"What? I love candid pictures. And they are practically the only ones I can get of you anyway." He defended.

Everyone laughed because they knew this was true. I'm not camera shy; I just hate how I look in pictures. Some candid shots that Ronin had were OK but I would never tell him that.

"Cut the cake already! I'm starved!" Steve, my brother, moaned.

"Maybe if you had gotten home earlier and had dinner with the rest of us you wouldn't be hungry." I reprimanded.

"Who are you? My mother?"

"No. But I am. Leave your sister alone. She can cut the cake when she wants to." Mom interrupted yet another argument in the making.

"I'm cutting, I'm cutting. Don't get your boxers in a twist." I answered.

The cake was great! Nekura made it herself as my birthday present. I had an obsession with her cooking. And since I can't cook, I can burn water, she said she would bake a cake for me. Everyone finished their cake and I started opening my presents.

"Open this first." My father said handing me an oversized envelope. It was heavier than it looked.

"What is it?" I ask excitedly.

"Open it and see."

I rip it open and inside I find a card. The traditional 'happy sweet-sixteen to a wonderful daughter' card, but there was also a key inside. It looked old. I picked it up and examined it. It was about as long as my palm and made of brass.

"What does it open?" I asked my curiosity ready to burst.

"This." Dad put a very old looking wooden box across my lap. The wood was bound together with brass bindings and the lock was also brass. I ran my fingers along the top, afraid to press to hard because it looked so fragile.

"Well? Are you going to open it or wait till it rots open?" Nekura prompted impatiently.

"I'm getting there."

I slowly slid the key into the lock and turned it. There was a click. I carefully opened the box and almost shrieked to see an authentic Japanese samurai sword laying on a pillow of dark red silk. The hilt was wrapped in dyed red leather, with a simple had guard. The scabbard the same red color as the hilt. Slowly, I took it out of the box, afraid it would disappear if I moved to fast. I carefully removed it from its scabbard and looked in awe at the glittering, razor-sharp blade. The sword was perfectly balanced and well taken care of. It certainly didn't look like it came from before the Meiji Era.

"How… where… how?" I couldn't even speak how I was feeling.

"I found it at an antique dealer. Didn't even know what he has there." Mom answered, "It's from both of us."

"This is so cool. I never thought I would see one let alone own one!" I exclaimed.

"Glad you're happy."

"Now open mine." Ronin placed a box wrapped in green and blue paper in her lap.

I ripped off the paper eager to see what he got me. I pulled off the lid and inside sat the two most beautifully crafted daggers I had ever laid eyes upon. If you hadn't guessed I have an affinity to sharp shiny objects. The daggers had black stainless steel hilts and flawless stainless steel blades. Etched in the blades were twin dragons. All in all they were breath taking.

"This is the best birthday I could ever have." I said finally drawing my gaze away from the daggers.

"Wow. Those gifts blow my cake out of the water." Nekura commented.

"Are you kidding? That was the best cake I've ever tasted!" I replied. "And there are leftovers so I can keep enjoying it."

"If anything my gift is the lame one." Steve added. "Here." He handed me a medium sized box.

I quickly opened it and pulled out two happy bunny shirts. I love happy bunny. The first was red and said 'Make the stupid people shut up.' The second was black and read 'Wow your music sucks hard.'

"Yes! More insulting shirts!" I exclaimed launching myself at him. "Thank you!"

I gathered my gifts and took them to my room. After placing them down I turned to leave the room and ran straight into Ronin's chest. He is around six feet tall while I'm only about five feet so I really have to crane my neck to look at him.

"What's up?" I ask.

"Just wanted to wish you a happy birthday in private." He placed his hands on my hips and lifted me up to give me a scorching kiss.

I wrap my arms around his neck and he wraps his arms around my waist, firmly holding me in place. The kiss starts to really heat up and I wrap my legs around his waist. He pushes me up against a wall and starts to kiss down my neck.

"We can't do this. Not with my family and Nekura here." I whisper.

"No ones home at my place." He replies huskily.

"Hey lover birds!" Nekura calls through the door. "I gotta get home. Can you give me a ride?"

"Sure." Ronin answers.

"Mom? We're going to drop Nekura home and then go out somewhere. Is that cool?" I asked.

"Don't stay out too late." She smiles.

**-&&-&&-&&-&&-&&-&&-&&-&&-&&-&&-&&-&&-&&-&&-&&-&&-&&-&&-&&-&&-**

We stumble into Ronin's house trying to keep kissing each other. Ronin picks me up and throws me over his shoulder before bounding up the stairs to his room. Lucky for us he has a loft so even if some one were to open his door no one would see us. He carried me, still over his shoulder, up to his loft and laid me down on the mattress that served as his bed. He crawled on top of me, one of his legs in between mine, and starts kissing me with a fiery passion that I match kiss for hungry kiss. His hands wander under my shirt and he runs his finger tips up and down my sides making me shudder in pleasure.

"Does that tickle?" He asks huskily.

"Just a little." I answer just as huskily.

He starts to remove my shirt and I let him. Then I pull his shirt over his head and toss it somewhere behind us. Running my hands over his well sculpted chest and abs, loving the feel of his warm skin under my hands and against my bare stomach. His hands travel to my breast and start to massage them through the fabric of my bra. I arch my back into his hands, begging for more. I know what's going to happen next and I'm finally ready for it. I want it to happen tonight. He reaches down to the top of my jeans and unbuttons them, slowly pulling them off. I, too, reach down and slip off his jeans. He smirks and pushes me back down, lying on top of my again but this time straddling my hips. He starts grinding his hips into mine while kissing and nipping at my neck and earlobe. I run my hands through his hair and drag my finger nails lightly over the back of his neck and down his back.

Soon both of us are completely naked and well… you know what happens next…

**-&&-&&-&&-&&-&&-&&-&&-&&-&&-&&-&&-&&-&&-&&-&&-&&-&&-&&-&&-&&-**

Two days later I got the worst phone call I could ever get. Nekura had been killed by a drunk driver. She was pronounced dead at the scene. My whole world started to shatter. I dropped the phone and ran to the basement, tears already streaming down my face.

"Mom! Nekura's dead! She's dead!" I cry flinging myself into her outstretched arms. "She can't… s-she's not coming b-back! W-why did t-this h-have to h-happen?"

"I don't know, baby. I don't know." She answered softly rubbing my back and hair while I sobbed into her shoulder. I cried for hours.

**-&&-&&-&&-&&-&&-&&-&&-&&-&&-&&-&&-&&-&&-&&-&&-&&-&&-&&-&&-&&-**

The funeral was held three days later. Nekura had a lot of friends so the procession was long but Ronin and I were at the front. I can't cry. _'What the hell is wrong with me? I'm not even crying for my best friend!'_

Her parents asked my to say a eulogy for her and I obliged without hesitation.

"Nekura was the best friend I ever had. Ever since we met we were inseparable. Always getting into trouble and causing confusion wherever we went." I smiled looking back on all our happy memories, "I know she would be happy to see so many of her friends coming here to show they care but it would break her heart to see everyone crying. She would want everyone to be happy. To remember the good times and not dwell on the bad times. I'm not saying you shouldn't be sad she's gone, but to be happy she was here in the first place. She would want it that way. She would want to see everyone smiling. She never liked to see people sad. She loved laughter. And knowing Nekura she was almost always the cause of the laughter." Some people snickered. "Today we shouldn't mourn the death of a loved one but celebrate her life and everything she did in it, as short as it was. Remember her smile and her laughter and smile because you knew her. Because you cared for her. She would want it that way."

I push play in the radio and Alanis Morissette's _Ironic_ **(don't own) **fills the air.

_An old man turned ninety-eight _

_He won the lottery and died the next day _

_It's a black fly in your Chardonnay _

_It's a death row pardon two minutes too late _

_Isn't it ironic... don't you think? _

_It's like rain on your wedding day _

_It's a free ride when you've already paid _

_It's the good advice that you just didn't take _

_Who would've thought... it figures _

_Mr. Play It Safe was afraid to fly _

_He packed his suitcase and kissed his kids goodbye _

_He waited his whole damn life to take that flight _

_And as the plane crashed down he thought _

_"Well isn't this nice..." _

_And isn't it ironic... don't you think? _

_It's like rain on your wedding day _

_It's a free ride when you've already paid _

_It's the good advice that you just didn't take _

_Who would've thought... it figures_

_Well life has a funny way of sneaking up on you _

_When you think everything's okay and everything's going right _

_And life has a funny way of helping you out when _

_You think everything's gone wrong and everything blows up _

_In your face _

_A traffic jam when you're already late _

_A no-smoking sign on your cigarette break _

_It's like ten thousand spoons when all you need is a knife _

_It's meeting the man of my dreams _

_And then meeting his beautiful wife _

_And isn't it ironic... don't you think? _

_A little too ironic... and yeah I really do think... _

_It's like rain on your wedding day _

_It's a free ride when you've already paid _

_It's the good advice that you just didn't take _

_Who would've thought... it figures_

_Life has a funny way of sneaking up on you _

_Life has a funny, funny way of helping you out _

_Helping you out _

**-&&-&&-&&-&&-&&-&&-&&-&&-&&-&&-&&-&&-&&-&&-&&-&&-&&-&&-&&-&&-**

I followed the same routine I always did. I knew if I didn't I would be able to think about what happened and I would loose it. I went to school, track practice or a meet, then made my way to Ronin's. I knocked on his front door. His mom answered.

"Hi Mrs. Nezumi! Is Ronin home?"

"He's in his room. Go on up."

She stepped aside and I ran up the stairs two at a time and when I got to his room I knocked four times like I always do and walked in. The second worst thing to happen to me in the same month was right before my eyes. Ronin and his ex were naked and trying to cover themselves. My hand fell limply from the door knob as I watched them scramble to find clothes. I snapped out of it and turned a glare on Ronin.

"How long?"

"Now it isn't what you think. I was just comforting her. She was upset about Nekura's death."

"Bullshit! How long!" It wasn't even a question anymore.

"Five months."

"Fucking bastard." I hissed, smacking him so hard he saw stars and had a nice red hand print on his face. "Have fun with the little two timer, slut."

I raced out of the house faster than a bat out of hell and didn't look back. He wasn't worth the energy.

**-&&-&&-&&-&&-&&-&&-&&-&&-&&-&&-&&-&&-&&-&&-&&-&&-&&-&&-&&-&&-**

A week later I was still brooding but I knew even if he professed his undying love to me and asked me to marry him I would say no. I didn't need someone like him.

Also things were getting bad at home. Dad has started drinking again. Even though he swore he doesn't Mom and I can tell he's not himself. He was getting violent. One time he slapped Mom for asking him to take out the garbage. He apologized right after but it didn't sound sincere to my ears. Mom never mentioned anything to me and I never asked. If she felt threatened then she would make the right decision. At least I hope she would…

**-&&-&&-&&-&&-&&-&&-&&-&&-&&-&&-&&-&&-&&-&&-&&-&&-&&-&&-&&-&&-**

"Mom! Dad! Steve! I'm home!" I yelled walking in the front door. I had walked home from track practice and dropped my stuff just inside the door.

'_That's weird. Everyone should be home. How come no one answered? Maybe I'm home earlier than I thought…'_ I looked at my watch. It read 6:30pm. _'No they should be home.'_

I walked around the house checking each room and finding nothing. Then I heard a shout from the basement. _Maybe they're watching a movie and that's why they didn't hear me.'_ She mused walking into the kitchen and down the stairs to the basement.

I pushed open the door to the basement and saw my bound and bleeding on the floor.

"Raevyn! Run! Get help!" She screamed at me and gasped in pain as someone kicked her in the ribs. I couldn't see who it was.

I turned to do as she said and ran into Steve.

"Steve! Come on we have to get help!" I tried to push past him but he grabbed my arm and smirked sinisterly.

"No one can help you now."

He dragged me kicking and screaming into the room and threw me onto the floor next to Mom. I then noticed the other figure in the room was Dad.

"Dad? Steve? What are you doing?" I asked scared out of my mind.

"The only reason we stuck around was to see if anything would become of you but so far we have only been disappointed. It must be your stupid human blood. So we're getting rid of the trash so to speak. Just having some fun first." He laughed.

That was the last thing I saw. A black cotton bag was tied over my head. I felt my wrists get tied together and my pants pulled off. I started to struggle with all my might and got a fist in the eye for my troubles. He grabbed my legs roughly and spread them.

"I'm going to enjoy this. This is the only thing you and your mother are good for. Boy was she a good fuck." He laughed before he plunged himself violently into me.

I whimpered and cried out in pain but it only seemed to make him hurt me more. And every time I cried out I got a punch in the face or a kick in the ribs.

I didn't know what to do. I couldn't fight and my hands were tied. I started to loose hope. But I couldn't just let them do this. I had to think of a plan. I had to save my Mom and me. I had to do something.

**-&&-&&-&&-&&-&&-&&-&&-&&-&&-&&-&&-&&-&&-&&-&&-&&-&&-&&-&&-&&-**

"Stupid bitch! You're harder to kill then I thought. Oh well, why not have another fuck." Dad sneered kicking me into the wall.

I had been living this hell for… I don't even know how long… I lost count. A week? Maybe longer. I refused to die. I haven't eaten or had anything to drink since I got down here, but I refused to die. Much to my 'families' disgust.

"She's like a damn cockroach. At least the other one is starting to die. She hardly struggled when I ravaged her." Steve smirked.

I bit back a retort and tried to stand. Bad idea. A foot slammed into the side of my head and I went reeling back into the wall. Stars floating in front of my eyes.

"Why don't we share her, then get drunk and kill then in the morning." Steve suggested.

"I like that idea. Untie her hands. She might need them." Dad chuckled darkly.

For the first time since this whole ordeal started my hands were untied and the bag over my head removed. I started to massage my bloody wrists and the first thing I looked for was mom. She was lying on the bed naked and not even bothering to try and move. I felt my eyes fill with tears.

"Don't worry. She's not dead. Yet." Steve smirked noticing my gaze.

"Ya know what? I think we should kill the human bitch now. It always turns me on to watch a woman bleed." Dad said walking over to mom and grabbing her by the hair and dragging her of the bed.

He tied her to a hook in the ceiling and took out a knife. He looked at me with malice in his eyes and slit both her wrists. I tried to get to her but Steve kicked me to the floor. I couldn't hold back the tears this time. I cried because I had failed to save her. To save the only person I had left.

I didn't notice anything that happened after that. I was numb to the fact that my body was being violated again and new wounds made over the already existing ones.

I finally came back to my self sometime after dark. I could tell because it was darker than normal in the basement. Dad and Steve were no where to be found. I carefully crawled off the bed. I was naked and sticky but I soon found my dirty, bloody, ripped, garments and threw them back on. Only then realizing I wasn't tied up.

'_Gotta get to a phone.'_ Was the first thought in my head.

I went to the door and listened for any noises and hearing none pushed open the door and stepped out. I climbed the stairs cautiously and hoped to the goddess that no one found her. She made it upstairs and still no one.\

'_Where the fuck are they? I don't like this. Wait they said they were going to get drunk. They probably passed out. Wouldn't be the first time.'_

I crept up the last few stairs and saw my bags next to the door to the kitchen. My cell phone was in my backpack. I wanted to be out of the house when I called the cops and the only way to do that was to get to my cell phone.

'_I hope they didn't take it out…'_

She unzipped her bag as quietly as possible and reached a hand inside. Rummaging around for a phone. Then her had closed over it.

'_Yes!'_

She pulled it out and went to the back door trying to open it as quietly as possible and slipped out into the night. Once a block away she called 911.

"Hello 911 emergency, what is your emergency?" An operator asked.

"My name is Raevyn Drake. My father and brother have raped, beaten, and tortured me and my mother for… goddess only knows how long… and they killed her. Please send someone." I pleaded.

"Stay calm, honey. Where do you live?"

I told her everything she wanted to know and soon heard sirens.

"Sirens! I can hear sirens!" I cried.

A cop car pulled up next to her and an officer stepped out.

"Raevyn Drake?"

I nodded because that was all I could do, the phone still next to my ear.

"Everything is going to be fine now. Your father and brother are being taken into custody as we speak. No one is going to hurt you again." His voice was soothing and sounded so sincere.

I just nodded again. He walked over to me and so did his partner. I collapsed when they were only two feet away. The last thing I remember of that night is being caught by strong, warm arms before I hit the cold, unforgiving ground. Then everything faded to black.

**-&&-&&-&&-&&-&&-&&-&&-&&-&&-&&-&&-&&-&&-&&-&&-&&-&&-&&-&&-&&-**

I woke up in the hospital two days later. The same cops that picked me up were waiting. I thanked them both and they wished me well. I didn't know what would happen to me. First off, I'm only 16. That means I would go to a foster family. I didn't want that.

As soon as I was well enough I filed to be emancipated. I could live in my house and finish school where I was familiar with everything. Even if there was no one here for me anymore.

The judge granted my request and I moved back into my house. Two weeks later the verdict came in on my father and brothers cases. Each got two consecutive life sentences with no prospect of parole. Everything of theirs went to me. The house, money, savings accounts, everything.

The first thing I did was seal off the basement with a big steel door and some spells to keep it closed. That room would never be opened again. Not if I can help it.

The worst part of everything was school. Everyone called me a freak, they beat me up. And I didn't even know half of them. I became the enemy of the whole school, the whole community. It was like they were trying to run me out of town or something. I stopped pretending that they were just scared and started to fight back.

I took lessons in martial arts, Jodo, Kempo, and good old self defense. I was starting to develop a reputation for being a fighter. Only the guys would mess with me now. And then only the really stupid ones. I buried myself in my training, sports, and my school work. I am now ranked #2 in the class. I can't have the first spot because I have been suspended. But I don't care. As long as I screw over as many of the jerks here as possible. I am the fucker upper of bell curves. And I'm not changing anytime soon.

That's another thing. Change. I see a therapist by court order and I have to until she deems me mentally stable. I had a hard time finding myself again after what happened. I couldn't act like it didn't happen and I was the same person because I wasn't. But then who am I?

This is the question I have been asking myself since I woke up in the hospital. I think I have finally found out but I'm still too unsure to even voice it. But one thing I am certain of… I will not go down without a fight. I know that in my very heart of hearts. And if I should fall I'm taking as many of those bastards with me as I can.

**-&&-&&-&&-&&-&&-&&-&&-&&-&&-&&-&&-&&-&&-&&-&&-&&-&&-&&-&&-&&-**

**So whatcha think? Please review! Ask any questions you like. Oh and the YYH gang will be either in the next chap or the one after that. It depends. Flames are expected. But don't burn me too bad. I'll give you a brownie for advice or corrections on anything that I fucked up. Thanks for reading! **

**Raevyn out! Blessed be!**


	2. The Mission

**Disclaimer: **I don't own YYH. If I did do you think I would be writing about it? I only own the characters that aren't from the show.

**I figured I'd get the next chap out soon because I can't think about anything else but this story. And drivers ed gives me a lot of time to write outlines for my chapters.**

"text" – talking

'_text' – thinking_

_**text – telepathic communication**_

**Changing Faces**

**Chapter 1 – The Mission**

Yusuke and Kuwabara sat, passed out, in two chairs in front of Koenma's desk. Koenma hasn't noticed yet because he is still searching for the file he needs. Hiei and Kurama notice, though, and Hiei would like nothing more than to wake them up in the most unpleasant way possible. Kurama just rolled his eyes and waited patiently.

"Aha! Found it!" Koenma exclaimed, "WAKE UP!"

Both Yusuke and Kuwabara jerk awake. Yusuke glares at the seemingly young ruler.

"If you wouldn't call us here so early I wouldn't be falling asleep, binky boy." He grumbled.

"What is the mission, Koenma?" Kurama asked, heading off yet another argument.

"There has been increasing demon activity in the US. To be specific Long Island, New York. Intelligence has found that a rare demon lives there, but we have no idea what kind of demon." Koenma explained.

"Is this a case of go in find the demon and kill it?" Kuwabara asked.

"No. You will find her and bring her here."

"Her?" Kurama asked.

"Yes. My spies tell me our demon is female. Thing is she doesn't even know what she is and she's a hanyou." Koenma finished.

"How does she not know?" Yusuke asked.

"Apparently, she lives alone and there is no trace of her family. This could be why she doesn't have any idea. There is another problem that makes her even rarer."

"What?" Three voices asked.

"She's a witch."

"A what?" Kuwabara asked.

Even Hiei was now showing some interest in the mission now.

"A witch hasn't been born with demon blood is centuries. Are you sure?" Kurama inquired.

"Extremely. She attacked one of our spies. Or more correctly he was attacked by one of her spells. She is very gifted in warding spells and when he tried to get into her house uninvited he was literally thrown from the property." Koenma explained.

"So how the hell are we going to get in?" Yusuke asked.

"As long as she invites you in the spell will have no effect."

"Where will we be going? I know you said Long Island but there are a lot of places to look there." Kurama asked politely.

"She lives in Brightwaters, but is in Bay Shore school districts. From what I know Brightwaters isn't big enough to have its own school. I will send you to the area and hopefully can pass you off as exchange students. Finding a host family on short notice might be a bit of a problem. If anything I'll rent an apartment somewhere nearby for you to stay." Koenma answered.

"So basically we're going in blind, deaf, and dumb." Kuwabara clarified.

"Too late. You're already there." Hiei remarked.

"What does this chick look like?" Yusuke intervened in the oncoming argument.

"Here's a picture." Koenma handed him a picture.

There is a young girl crouching on a tree branch getting ready to jump on the camera holder. She has light green eyes with flecks of yellow and gray in them and a ring of blue around the outside of her irises. She has long black hair with red, orange, and white streaks. She's wearing blue jean shorts and a dark green tank top. It was hard to tell her height from the way she crouched but the guys could tell she was short.

"Hey what's the deal? You said she's 16! She looks twelve here!" Yusuke squawked.

"She's 14 in the picture. This was the most recent we could find." Koenma answered, "But she may not seem this was anymore."

"What do you mean?" Kurama asked.

"My spies said she's cold and distant wearing nothing but black and she has much the same attitude if Hiei and Yusuke were combined."

"That sucks." Kuwabara said bluntly.

"Well let's get this show on the road! Get us a portal!" Yusuke hollered.

A glowing green portal appeared to the right of Koenma's desk.

"Be careful. We don't know what she is capable of and good luck." Koenma waved them off.

Each filed through the portal and it winked out behind them.

**-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-**

"Ms. Drake, Ms. Drake, Ms. Drake!"

"Yeah?" I answered absently.

"Since you don't seem to be paying attention to the lecture anyway, why don't you take our new exchange students and show them around." Mrs. McKeon ordered.

"Sure. Here's the home work for the next two weeks." I said getting up and walking to the front of the room where four Japanese boys stood.

Before she could answer I was already at the door, "You guy's coming or am I showing myself around?"

The boys stare for another second and follow me. I'm wearing baggy black pants, a form fitting black tank with 'I just realized. I don't care.' written on the front, and a black long sleeve tied around my waist.

"So you speak English? Have names?" I asked.

A tall red head answered. He seemed to be the speaker of the group but not the leader. A slightly shorter guy with slicked back black hair carried the arrogant and cocky air of a leader.

"My name is Minamino Shuiichi. This is Kuwabara Kazuma, Urameshi Yusuke, and Jaganshi Hiei. And you are?"

He had pointed to each person in turn as he named them.

"Raevyn Drake. Nice to meet you Shuiichi, Kazuma, Yusuke and Hiei." I answered. "Do you all speak English, or are you an interpreter of sorts?"

"As far as I know we all speak English. But Hiei is up in the air as he rarely talk's period." Yusuke answered.

"Good. Quiet people can't say stupid things and get themselves in trouble." I murmured. "OK. There is like five minutes left in the period and then I have gym. Lemme see your schedules."

They handed them over and they had all the same classes I did. Peachy. Just peachy.

"Well we have the exact same schedule. So you can follow me around for the rest of the day if you like." I handed back their schedules and proceeded to the gym.

"Hey Pip!" A shout came from down a side hall.

'_Great. Just what I need, a visit from the ego king of New York.'_ I thought.

"Pip! Answer me when I'm talking to you!"

"Fuck off!" I called back.

A big hand grabbed my shoulder and spun me around before lifting me up by the front of my shirt and slamming me into the lockers.

"Now that wasn't very lady-like. I think you should apologize." He said.

"Eat shit and die, Darryl." I spat.

He threw me away from him and I managed to slide back on my feet and regain my balance.

"I'm the only one in this whole town that can protect you and still you refuse my help. Why?" Darryl asked.

"Because I don't want your help. The town can fuck itself to hell and back, I don't care." I hissed.

"Then all everyone is ever going to take you for is a freak."

"Then let them." I turned my back and started to walk away only to be grabbed again and slammed back into the lockers harder.

"Let me go."

"No."

"Fine. We have to do this the hard way. Again." I lifted my left arm above my head and crossed it over his hands holding the front of my shirt and was about to nail him in the nose with my elbow when…

"What is going on here?"

Darryl let go of me and I dropped to the floor landing gracelessly on my ass.

"Nothing Mr. Balsam. Darryl just asked me to show him a new move I learned in self defense." I answered, nonchalantly.

"You do remember that you have just gotten back from being suspended Ms. Drake. Another fight and you're out." Mr. Balsam informed me.

"We weren't fighting." I repeated.

Just then the bell rang. "Get to class."

We watched him walk off.

"Today at 3:00pm. Smoker Island. We're going to finish this." Darryl said walking around me.

"Be on time." I answered.

**-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-**

School was once again easy, well, for me at least. Yusuke and Kuwabara were asking me and Shuiichi for help every class. But whatever. I used to be the same way. Then I got my act together. Maybe I'll kick them into shape. But, I'm going off topic. Oh, and I got a call from the foreign exchange program people saying that I would have four foreign exchange students staying with me. Guess which four. Yes! Yusuke, Kuwabara, Shuiichi, and Hiei. That is some coincidence.

We're heading to Smoker's Island. Still riddled with your usual smokers and druggies waiting for the 3:30 bus but unable to smoke on campus. Darryl was already there with Ronin and two other guys from the football team, which amazingly in the past two years has become the top team on Long Island. **(A/N: This is not true. Bay Shore football has sucked since 1985. They aren't getting better. If you live around here, don't get offended, I just thought it would be more plausible for a football player to hold more sway if the football team actually won. Oh and all the people (Darryl, Ronin) are fake.) **

"Didn't think you were going to show." Darryl laughed.

"Long time no see, Rae. Wanna have a go later. Ya know, if you're not all bloodied up." Ronin smirked.

"How 'bout I kick your ass after I kick his. I think I owe you one anyway." Raevyn sneered. "Oh, how's your slut's nose healing? I heard I broke it in four places. Didn't think I could do that after all the plastic surgery she must have had."

Ronin tried to lunge forward but the other two grabbed him and held him back, his eyes burning with malice.

"Guess that's my answer."

"You two can have your fun later. We fight now." Darryl said stepping forward.

Without another word I rushed at him and threw a right hook. He caught it and threw one of his own. I dodged and kicked him in the ribs. He locked my foot against his side and pulled me to him and punched me in the ribs. I wrenched me foot free and swept out his feet. Before I could get out of arms reach he grabbed my ankle and pulled me down with him. I recovered just after he did and was caught off guard when he pulled a knife out of his pocket and slashed me across the ribs. I didn't flinch or retreat but punched him square in the jaw, grabbed his wrist, twisting it up behind his back causing him to release the knife. I pushed his arm up higher and twisted it more. He cried out in pain and fell to his knees.

"That was a low blow, even for you." I hissed. "This fight is over. Don't ever come near me again. And tell your damn cheerleader girlfriends to stay away if they don't want their plastic surgery ruined."

I released my hold and kicked Darryl forward. He scrambled up and reached for his knife but I stepped on it before his hand made it.

"Mine now."

"You'll get yours, you crazy bitch!" He screamed at me.

"Funny. I already thought I had." I mocked.

"This isn't the end, Rae. No, this is only the beginning." Ronin smirked.

They walked, limped in Darryl's case, away and to the 3:30 bus. I kneeled down and checked the damage to my side. It was only then that I realized the four foreign exchange students were still there.

"We'll be going to my house as soon as I stop the bleeding. And I was hoping to keep this shirt from getting ripped and bloody." I sighed.

I took untied the shirt from around my waist and started tearing it into stripes. Then I raised my tank so I could wrap the wound. I heard a gasp from behind me and turned to see three shocked faces and one indifferent one.

"How did you get all those scars?" Kuwabara asked.

"I fight a lot." I answered. There was no way in all hell I was telling the truth. Never.

I feel this… I don't know… wriggling in my head. Just for a second. I might have imagined it. Who knows. I look at the guys and Hiei is cringing slightly and glaring at me like I just smacked him. I cock an eye brow at them and Hiei just scoffs.

"OK. That should be good until we get home. Follow me." I tell them. "By the way, how is your stuff getting to my house?"

"It's getting delivered." Shuiichi answers.

"Aren't you going to go to a hospital or something for that cut? It looked pretty nasty and deep." Yusuke asks.

"Don't like hospitals. One; too many sick people, two; hospitals as questions and this isn't your ordinary culinary accident, three; doctors don't know shit." I explain.

"Works for me. I never liked hospitals either." He answers.

"You've never been to a hospital Urameshi." Kuwabara says.

"Yeah I was. When Sensui was causing all that trouble, remember? Never liked hospitals after that." He replied.

"Who's Sensui?" I ask, totally lost.

"Just some chump I fought." Yusuke answers.

"Oh so you're a fighter. Are the rest of you as well?"

"Yup!" Kuwabara confirms.

"Then you will love my house."

"Why?" Yusuke and Kuwabara ask together.

"You'll see." I answer, leaving them hanging.

"Aw. Can't you give us a hint?" Kuwabara whined.

"Be quiet, baka. Your annoying voice is giving me a headache." Hiei snaps.

"Shut it, Shorty!"

I couldn't take any bickering. Not now. I needed to get home and bandage my wound properly before I bled to death. I could already feel my mock bandage being soaked.

"Fight later. Walk now." I push them apart and lead the way home.

**-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-**

**_Were you able to look into her mind?_** Kurama asked Hiei as they silently followed Raevyn.

**_No. She has stronger mind shields than any demon I've ever met. It can't all be reiki. She must be using her powers as a witch._** Hiei answered.

**_Maybe if you try again when she isn't on her guard so much._** Kurama suggested.

**_That won't work._** Hiei said, decisively

_**Why?**_

**_She's never drops her guard. She's alert to everything around her at all times._** Hiei explained.

**_What could have happened to her to do that?_** Kurama mused.

_**Nothing happy.**_

**-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-**

We make it home in one piece. Not like I was expecting to get any trouble. Everyone in this town knows who I am and KNOWS not to mess with me. It's like a sixth sense for some of them. Some coughDarrylcough just don't get that.

"Home, sweet, home." I say opening the door and standing aside for the guys to enter.

They just stand there and look at me.

"Do I need to write to an invitation? You can go in."

They walk into the house, hesitantly. Like it's going to bite them.

'_Do they have a house phobia? Is there a house phobia?'_ I think to myself.

They take their shoes off at the door. I'm confused for a second when I remember in Japan no one wears shoes when in a house, dojo, temple, and building that isn't a business.

"When is your stuff getting here?"

The door bell rings.

"Never mind."

I get the door and sure enough there's a guy with a bunch of duffel bags. I sign the paper thing and the guys file past and take their respective bags.

"OK. We'll start the tour with your room." I lead them down through the living room and down the hall past a closed door.

"What's in there?" Kurama asks as we pass it.

"Right now, dust. I'm fixing it up and moving in stuff from the attic. I want to redo the attic and the only place to put the crap up there was in here." I explain. That room used to be my brothers. I'm erasing his existence quickly.

We continue past a bathroom and the next door is theirs.

"This is your bathroom. If there is a problem with you four sharing it, just ask and you can use mine." I open the door at the end of the hall and allow them past. "This is your room."

The guys step in and look around, open mouthed. This room belonged to my mom and dad. Everything of dad has been erased and anything mom has been left the same. I changed the room a lot though. There is a loft now and there are three dressers instead of one big one and the armoire. There is also a big screen TV, PS2, Game Cube, and X Box. Also there's a phone. The TV is hooked up with surround sound and the whole nine yards.

"There are three beds down here and one up on the loft. You decide where you sleep." Hiei was already climbing the ladder to the loft and depositing his bag up there.

"Well it looks like we're down here." Kurama commented.

"When you're done we'll continue." I walk out of the room and lean against the wall opposite the bathroom. The boys join me shortly.

"If you liked that room, you're going to absolutely die after seeing this one." I lead them back down the hall and just before the dinning room there is an almost unnoticeable door. I open it and allow the boys to go in first. Again the jaw drop. This is my favorite room, besides my room. My training room.

"I think I've died and gone to Rekai." Yusuke mumbles. "This is so much better than Genkai's."

'_Genkai? That name rings a bell. I think one of my Sensei's mentioned her.'_ I think. "Genkai? The psychic? You know her?" I ask.

"Yeah, she trained me." Yusuke replies offhandedly.

"You have no idea how much I would kill to train under her! I definitely need to fight you sometime." I reply.

Yusuke looks at me like I have two heads when I said the first part then his face softened into a cocky grin.

"Whenever you want."

"I'll remember that. This room is my pride and joy. You're free to use any and all weapons here. Just don't do too much damage. And just don't use the green sword. I haven't mastered that one yet. When I do you can use it at your will." I explained.

The guys wondered around looking at everything. Hiei lingered at the sword rack looking at the green sword I had just mentioned. It was unsheathed. I never put a sword in its sheath on the rack until I have mastered it. It had a wicked double curve **(A/N: like this: )** with serrated edges on the outside curves. It had a simple hand guard and double handed hilt wrapped in soft green leather. This sword has given me the most trouble mastering. It's been two months and still I'm nowhere near being able to wield it without cutting myself at least once. But I will get it. I leave the room and once again wait for the boys. When they file out I lead them through the rest of the house.

"OK. This is the dinning room. Never use it but if you want to be my guest. Then this is the kitchen. I can't cook anything fancy. And most of the time I'm making myself Ramen. I think I have a lifetime supply. Over there in that little room is the fridge and a cupboard with baking sheets and another with Tupperware." I lead them through dinning room, kitchen, breakfast nook thing, and now down stairs. "This is the laundry room. There are hampers for your dirty clothes in your room. You do your own laundry. If you don't know how, learn. This is the pantry. There is another fridge down here for whatever can't fit upstairs. And on the shelves is my Ramen supply and all the other crap I buy. There are toiletries here too. Shampoo, toothbrushes, deodorant. Anything and everything. If you need something and I don't have it, make a list and when I go shopping, which is every other Saturday evening, and I'll pick it up." I turn to go back upstairs when Yusuke stops me.

"Hey Raevyn, what's in there?" He points to the steel door on the other side of the laundry room.

"You are forbidden to go in that room. If I catch anyone of you in there you will never speak again. Am I understood?" I say in a low, deadly dangerous voice. No one objects.

I continue up the stairs and point out where everything in the kitchen is.

"If you don't mind, I would like to cook dinner tonight." Shuiichi announces.

"Be my guest. I'm sure whatever you're cooking has to be better than whatever I make." I tell him. "I'm going to do my homework and catch a few Z's before dinner. Call me when it's ready, OK?"

"No problem." Kuwabara answers.

**-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-**

Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei, and Kurama were in the kitchen discussing everything that had happened.

"Well, we know she can fight. And not mind pain by the way she moved after getting that cut." Yusuke said.

"I wonder where those scars came from, and why we can't go in that room." Kuwabara wondered aloud.

"I have the feeling that asking her would only lead to complications." Kurama said. "We will just have to wait until she trusts us."

"That will never happen." Hiei stated.

"And why is that?" Yusuke retorted.

"She has the eyes of dog that has been kicked too many times by its master and now wants to bite back against any human it finds." He replied.

They were silent for a few moments.

"Is there anyway you can see what she's doing in her room?" Kurama asked.

"Hn. There's an even stronger barrier on her room than there was on her mind." Hiei retorted.

"Guess that means no spying." Yusuke mumbled.

A ringing sound erupted from Yusuke's pocket. He pulls out a pink device that looks like a makeup compact. He opens it and none other than Koenma appears on screen.

"What's up binky breath?" Yusuke asks.

"We've found out what kind of demon Raevyn is." Koenma informed them.

"And?"

"She's a griffin demon. There are only two left and then her as a hanyou griffin-witch." Koenma explained.

"Who are the other two?" Kurama asked.

"Her father and brother. I found their location as well. They are in Riverhead maximum security prison. They have demon guards and that is why they haven't been able to break out yet."

"Didn't know that." Kuwabara mumbled.

"Did you find anything out?" Koenma asks.

"Just that she has a freaking great training room and can fight. Also her whole body is riddled with scars." Yusuke answers.

"Hm. Well keep an eye out and stay out of trouble. I'll call again." Koenma says and closes the link.

They sit in silence for a few minutes then Kurama starts to gather ingredients for dinner.

"Why don't you guys go train and I'll call you when dinner is ready." He suggested.

"Really? Bye!" Yusuke and Kuwabara are gone in a flash.

Hiei lingers to talk with Kurama. "Something is strange here, Fox." He says.

"And we have to unravel it." He replied.

"Hn."

Hiei disappeared too and Kurama was left alone to finish making dinner.

**-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-**

"Miss Drake? Dinner's ready." Kurama calls through my door.

"No need to be so formal. Just Raevyn." I reply.

"OK."

I enter the dinning room and my nose is assaulted with the delicious aromas of Shuiichi's cooking.

"Smells delicious." I say.

Everyone else is already sitting down waiting to eat.

"You didn't have to wait for me." I say.

"Just being gentlemanly." Kuwabara answers.

"Well, thanks." I answer awkwardly. No one has treated me this nice in a long time.

The door bell rings just as I finish loading my plate.

"I got it. Sit and eat." I say getting up before anyone could protest.

I answer the door to see my two favorite people. Darryl and Ronin.

"Get the fuck off my property before I call the cops and tell them you were trespassing." I say calmly.

"Not until we even the score." They make to try and come in but my protection spell repels them and throws them to the curb.

"Bye now! Let's not do this again!" I call after them as they run down the street.

I close the door and walk back to my seat and start eating. I can fell the guy's stares. I look at their shocked faces and cock an eye brow.

"What?" I ask.

"They just got thrown from your house…" Yusuke's voice fades out.

"Oh I must have forgotten to tell you. I'm a witch." I say offhandedly. I get this too often to care anymore. "That was just a mild protection spell. Anyone I don't want to come in the house can't."

Eventually they snap out of it and we all finish eating. I think I might have scared them. Oops.

**-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-**

**So that's chapter 1. Please tell me what you think! And if you have questions feel free to ask. **

**Raevyn out! Blessed be!**


	3. Unclear Messages

**Disclaimer: **I don't own YYH. If I did do you think I would be writing about it? I only own the characters that aren't from the show.

"text" – talking

'_text' – thinking_

_**text – telepathic communication**_

**Due to the new rule that we can't answer reviews in our chapters if you have a question still ask and leave me your email and I'll make sure to email you an answer ASAP. Also I drew a pic of Raevyn. Now I'm no artist and everything I know is from my cousin Ca. It really isn't that great. But if you want it just say so and leave your email and I'll send it. I'll also start changing POV's now.**

**Changing Faces**

**Chapter 2 – Unclear Messages**

**:Kurama POV:**

Raevyn seems to draw into herself a bit as she finishes her meal.

'_She looks… worried? Odd.'_ Kurama thinks.

"Just scrape off whatever's left on your plates into the garbage and leave them in the sink. I'll clean everything later." Raevyn says standing and walking into the kitchen. "By the way, tasty eats, Shuiichi."

Raevyn disappears around the corner to her room muttering something about cards. I might be smart but I have no clue what she's talking about. What do cards have to do with anything?

"Something tells me she isn't talking about regular old playing cards." Yusuke muses out loud. "Any ideas?"

"Your guess is as good as mine." I answer him.

"Maybe she was talking about Tarot cards?" Kuwabara offered.

Normally Kuwabara wouldn't offer any suggestions and the fact that he just supplied a very plausible one is surprising.

"Brain on overdrive today?" Yusuke jokes.

"Shut it, Urameshi!" He retaliates.

"Hey, Hiei! Why don't you take a look-see into her room?" Yusuke said.

"Hn. It's warded tenfold what the rest of the house is. The only room warded more is the one in basement." Hiei replied, pinching the bridge of his nose in a futile attempt to head off a migraine.

"We'll just have to wonder on our own then. Or risk asking." I say.

Yusuke and Kuwabara pale slightly.

"The way she acted about the room downstairs makes me believe she'll gut me for even hinting at asking." Yusuke croaked.

"What he said." Kuwabara agreed.

Without too much more talk everyone finishes their dinner, Yusuke and Kuwabara get into a squabble over the last of the food. Hiei settles it by taking the food while they're fighting and eats it. Both look thoroughly, shut up after that. We take our dishes to the sink and leave them. I would have stayed to clean them but Koenma decided to call and being as far away from Raevyn's room as possible seemed best.

"What do you want diaper boy?" Yusuke sighed.

"Just checking in. Find out anything new?" Koenma asks.

"Zip. Anything for us?" Kuwabara answers.

"Unfortunately, nothing. I've been trying to find out what her father and brother are in jail for but so far no such luck. Normally when people get thrown in a maximum security prison there in an article in a newspaper, but I haven't found anything." Koenma ranted, furiously chewing on his pacifier. A thought dawned on him, "Hm. There were large blank patches in all the newspapers I checked. Maybe someone is working against me and hiding the information."

"It is a possibility. I could even be Raevyn herself. I don't know much about a witch's powers but she could be trying to hide whatever happened." I reasoned.

"But then that raises the question of why?" Koenma huffed.

"It seems we have to do some actual detective work this time." Yusuke sighed, again.

"I'll contact you tomorrow night. Try to find out something." Koenma said closing the connection.

Yusuke put the communicator back in his pocket and lay back on his bed. He sighed dramatically and got back up slouching over to his back pack.

"We have homework to do." He grumbled.

"Aw man! Do we have to do it?" Kuwabara whined.

"Yes." I answer simply.

A chorus of death threats and curses flowed from Yusuke and Kuwabara. Hiei rolled his eyes and jumped up to his loft. This is going to be a long night…

**-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-**

**:Raevyn POV:**

I don't understand why I feel like something is out of place but I do. And it is really starting to get to me. I light some incense to calm my nerves and pull out my Tarot deck. It's a little battered and worn but that only makes them all the more special and their magic more potent and accurate.

Normally when I'm feeling out-of-whack I'll use a Celtic cross pattern to divine my answers but there was a nagging in the back of my mind that told me to use a simple three card spread.

I cut the deck into three piles with my left hand thinking about my immediate future and restacked them. Pulling the first card and laying it face up on the floor in front of me. The Tower stared back, forlorn and broken. This position represents past events, but the card represented unforeseen catastrophe. _'An understatement if I ever heard one._'

The second position represents the present. I pulled the next card from the top of the deck and laid it face up next to the other. This one was The High Priestess. This card represents the unrevealed truth. Meaning the secrets I keep inside, the pain and every other emotion that could shatter my tiny semblance of living a normal life again.

I tear my gaze from the second card with reluctance. The nagging feeling once again assaulting my brain giving me the feeling that the card meant there were more secrets then just mine in this house.

I pull the third card and my breath hitches. Death. I just pulled the Death card. It doesn't literally mean death, most of the time, but in extreme cases it can. The last position represents the future. Death means a transformation, change. _'Great. That's all I need. More fucking change.'_

I sighed and reshuffled the cards. _'Let's try this again, shall we?'_ I repeated the same process with the same results. _'Now I should be shocked, but this isn't the weirdest thing that's ever happened to me.'_

Once again I reshuffled the cards. Same result. _'I guess this is set in stone, ne?'_ There was a knock on my door.

"Miss Raevyn? There is a phone call for you." Shuiichi's voice called through the door.

'_Wow, I didn't even hear the phone.'_

"Who is it?" I ask putting away the cards and standing.

"They wouldn't say, but they said it was urgent they talked to you." He replied.

I walked out of my room, past Shuiichi and into the kitchen picking up the phone on the counter, noting that all the boys were present.

"Speak." I said into the receiver.

"Long time no talk, little sister. I really thought you would have come to visit me and dad at least once. Don't you love us anymore?" Steve spoke, mock hurt in his voice.

"Tch! You keep thinking that." I hissed into the receiver.

"Still harboring ill feelings I see. When are you going to let the past be past? Dad and I see now that we made a grave mistake. You aren't as soft as we thought. I guess we just had to kill…"

"Don't you fucking say her name you bastard. You merely thinking about her is enough to defile her very spirit." I spat. "You and Joe are no longer my family. After what you did how can you expect me to ever forgive you? No don't answer that. I don't want to know."

"I guess all you really ever were good for was a good fuck." He laughed.

My eyes widening I took the phone from my ear and started slamming it into the counter top, a steady string of curses flowing from my mouth with every hit. "Stupid… fucking… asshole… son-of-a-bitch…"

Halfway through my ranting, the phone was stolen from my hand and placed in its cradle. I stood for a moment staring at my empty hand. Then I turned and strode from the room ignoring the boy's wide-eyed stares. Until…

"Baka onna."

I stopped dead in my tracks and whirled around to give Hiei a piece of my mind. Suddenly, I was grabbed around my shoulders by strong hands and pulled away from him.

"Let me the fuck go before I make you." I hissed.

"Oi, I'm not the enemy here. I'm just stopping you from hurting him," Yusuke thought a moment, "or vice versa."

I didn't reply just threw him over my shoulder and retreated back to my room. Slamming the door I blasted a play list off iTunes, currently _Freak On A Leash By Korn_. **(A/N: Don't own.)**

**-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-**

**:Yusuke POV:**

After getting my ass handed to me by a girl nearly a foot shorter, granted she's a hanyou like me but she doesn't know that, I wanted some answers out of Hiei.

"What the hell is your problem? Didn't you see that she was mad?" I shouted at the pyro.

"Hn." He grunted.

"Oh no! That's not good enough buddy! I want an actual answer."

"I wouldn't mind myself. I only heard snatches of the conversation. Obviously you heard all of it." Kurama added.

"The onna was talking to her brother. Apparently he raped her." Hiei answered sounding extremely bored.

Kuwabara, Kurama, and I stare at him for a minute. Completely at a loss as to what would prompt Hiei to call her stupid after _that_ phone conversation.

"SO YOU CALL HER STUPID!" Kuwabara shrieks.

"It was her own fault. She should have been stronger to protect herself." Hiei answered coldly.

"So we can put you in the same situation with the koorime? You weren't strong enough to make them leave you alone to live with your mother." I seethed. _'Wow. That has to be the stupidest thing I ever said. Too late now, finish the thought.'_ "And the sad part being you know you're a demon."

Hiei looked at me with murder in his eyes. "You had better watch yourself, detective. You're walking on fragile ground."

"Yeah, whatever, Hiei. That was one of the stupidest things you could have said! We're supposed to be gaining her trust! Not making her mad at us." I shouted heatedly.

Kurama and Kuwabara looked at me weird but I just stormed past to our room.

**-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-**

**:Kuwabara POV:**

I had never seen Yusuke so passionate about anything that didn't concern Keiko. The look in his eye was almost the same but had a brotherly quality to it. And he was never this rational unless something was really bothering him about a situation.

Kurama and I stare surprised at his outburst as he stomps off to our room.

"Nice going, shrimp. You made two very dangerous people mad in the space of a minute. Must be a new record." I jibe.

"Hn. Quiet ningen. I'm not in the mood to deal with your stupidity." Hiei snapped and flitted from view out the open window. Dark clouds heavy with rain were beginning to gather in the distance.

"Good. He'll be getting wet. He should be uncomfortable right now." I mumble before heading off to out room as well.

I turn to see Kurama staring out the window.

"You OK Kurama?"

"Yes. Just thinking." He says and follows.

**-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-**

**:Raevyn POV:**

Hidden by the loud music emitting from my stereo system I screamed for a good five minutes into my pillow. My way of relieving anger without smashing something, or in this case someone, to tiny bits.

'_OK. Anger level back to a controllable point. Must meditate.'_

I pulled out a cushion and some incense from under my bed and placed them on the floor. I light the incense and sit cross-legged on the cushion, back straight, resting the back of my hands on my knees with my index finger and thumb lightly touching.

I slowly empty my mind of any and all thoughts. Letting a state of complete nothingness envelope me, my mind floating in a void. My breathing evens to a deep steady rhythm, inhale for a count of seven, hold for four, exhale for seven, hold for four, and so on. I'm so deeply into my meditations that even the growing storm outside couldn't wake me.

Then I saw things I've never seen in a meditation before. Creatures that had human features and animalistic ones. Horns, fangs, fox ears, dog ears, cat ears, wings and claws. But then things got weirder. Creatures that looked nothing even remotely humanoid. Great beasts with eyes covering their bodies or long reptilian tales covered in spikes or horns, snouts and muzzles instead of a nose and mouth, and so much more.

Then I started to see landscapes unknown to this earth. Mountains thousands of feet higher than the Himalayans, volcanoes that constantly erupted, seas vaster than the Pacific ocean. A rainforest with unmatched beauty at one moment then a bloody body riddled battle field with more creatures feeding off the dead or dying.

My breathing started to get faster and the storm outside picking up strength. One of the creatures jerked its head up and stared straight at me, then rushed at me faster than a lightning bolt.

I jerked out of meditation just a particularly wicked lightning bolt streaked across the sky followed almost immediately by a humongous crack of thunder shaking the very foundation of the house. The storm seems to punctuate the word whispering across my mind. The only thing I can think of.

'_Makai.'_

**-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-**

**Well there is chapter 2. And I am ashamed about how short it is. But the next chap is going to be super long so I'm making up for it. Any questions just ask! Please R and R!**


	4. Doctor's Appointment

**Disclaimer: **I don't own YYH. If I did do you think I would be writing about it? I only own the characters that aren't from the show.

"text" – talking

'_text' – thinking_

_**text – telepathic communication**_

**Thanks for all the reviews! Not much to say… OK then… On to the chapter!**

**Changing Faces**

**Chapter 3 – Doctors Appointment**

**:Raevyn POV:**

_I sit, in my desolate room, no lights, no music,  
Just anger, I've killed everyone,  
I'm away forever, but I'm feeling better,  
How do I feel, What do I say,  
Fuck you, it all goes away,  
How do I feel, What do I say,  
Fuck you, it all goes away,  
How do I feel, What do I say,  
In the end it all goes away,  
How do I feel, What do I say,  
In the end it all goes away,  
How do I feel, What do I say,  
In the end it all goes away,  
How do I feel, What do I say,  
In the end it all goes away,  
How do I feel, What do I say,  
In the end it all goes away,  
How do I feel, What do I say,  
In the end it all goes away,  
In the end it all goes away,  
In the end it all goes away,  
In the end it all goes away,  
In the end it all goes away._

I awoke instantly to the end of my favorite song booming from the alarm clock. I always set it for radio and was always woken to a great song. Of course, I don't remember what time I set it for but whatever. I glance over, it reads 4:45 AM. _'Normal time then. Too bad I can't train today. God damn doctor would notice.'_

I have a doctor's appointment today. I hate doctors. I've spent enough time in a hospital. I don't need anymore. _'Did I tell the guys? Nope. Oh well, mediation time.'_

I sat cross-legged on the ground, hands resting face up on my knees, thumb and forefinger lightly connected. I clear my mind and drift in the void, focusing only on my breathing.

Before I know it, the clock reads 5:45 AM and I need to take a shower. But first to wake the boys. I smirk evilly. The sound system in my room connects to every room in the house, this way when I'm working in one of them I can still listen to my tunes. I turn to my computer and pull up iTunes.

'_What song…hm…'_

Clicking open a few files I find the right room and I have the right song. Clicking play I listen for the tell-tale signs of being woken up abruptly. Linkin Parks_, Forgotten,_ can be heard faintly and so can two surprised cries of alarm. I laugh silently to myself. Walking out of my room and into the kitchen to put a pot of water to boil I notice Shuiichi and Hiei sitting at the table.

"I'm guessing the music was your doing." Shuiichi asked.

"I had to get them up somehow." I answer not turning to face him.

I'm still a little mad at Hiei. Maybe not mad at him but his attitude. He had no idea what that phone call was about and yet he felt the need to goad me. I will remember that. For a long, long time.

Suddenly Yusuke and Kuwabara come stumbling into the room. Yusuke in only boxers and Kuwabara in light blue PJ's. I raise an eyebrow at Yusuke.

"I really hope you are going to put some clothes on before you go to school." I say.

"How the fuck do you turn off the music?" He half yells back.

"You don't. Not unless you feel like breaking into my room." I turn on the burner and turn to leave, "I'm going to take a shower. And maybe turn off the music. I really like this song."

_Moving all around / screaming of the ups and downs  
Pollution manifested in perpetual sound  
The wheels go round and the sunset creeps behind  
Street lamps, chain-link and concrete  
A little piece of paper with a picture drawn floats  
On down the street till the wind is gone  
The memory now is like the picture was then  
When the paper's crumpled up it can't be perfect again_

I decide to have mercy on their eardrums and turn off the music before grabbing my clothes for the day and enter the bathroom.

**-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-**

Once showered and dressed with my hair in its usual messy ponytail/bun thing I'm in the kitchen again pouring a glass of Chai and making toast. The boys are all sitting at the table in different states of wakefulness.

"Oh. Before I forget again, I have a doctor's appointment today and I'll be leaving at lunch. I'll be back after school to pick you up or you can take the bus home." I said still with my back to them.

"Whadda you have to go to the doctors for? Are you sick?" Kuwabara asked.

"Nope. Just a regular checkup." I answer.

"Don't you normally get those around your birthday? It your birthday coming up?" He asks.

"No. I was sick on my birthday so I couldn't go for a check up and this was the only available time, so I took it." I answer, it's a lie, but they don't know that.

I hear a bang on the table and turn around to see Yusuke snoring away with his head against the table. I cock an eyebrow and leave the room with my toast and Chai, calling over my shoulder, "We leave in five so wake his ass up."

I grab my bag and a long sleeve shirt, wincing as I bent down and remembering the wound from yesterday. _'Gotta change the bandages. Doc's not going to like this.'_

I hurry to the bathroom and grab the antiseptic and a roll of gauze and set to work on the wound. It looks a little red and puffy telling me that I will feel like crap in two days due to infection. _'I'll get medicine when I visit the doctors.' _

I check my watch, 6:25 AM. Time to leave.

**-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-**

We make it to the bus stop just as the bud pulls up. I walk all the way to the back and take the single seat. Kurama and Hiei take the seat next to me, Yusuke and Kuwabara in front of me. My stop is the first so no one else is on the bus yet.

We finally reach the school and I walk to my usual table next to the Snapple machine and wait for first period.

The usual jocks and preps walked past with smug faces and nasty comments for me. I ignored them like always and pulled out a notebook and began to write. When I'm ignoring people I sing songs in my head and write out the lyrics until I have the whole song. Then I start a new song. First I wrote out, Hoobastank – _Running Away._

_I don't want you to give it all up_

_And leave your own life collecting dust_

_And I don't want you to feel sorry for me_

_You never gave us a chance to be _

_And I don't need you to be by my side_

_And tell me that everything's all right_

_I just wanted you to tell me the truth_

_You know I'd do that for you_

_So why are you running away?_

_Why are you running away?_

_I did enough to show you that I was willing to give and sacrifice_

_And I was the one who was lifting you up_

_When you thought your life had had enough_

_When I get close you turn away, nothing that I can do or say_

_So now I need you to tell me the truth_

_You know I would do that for you_

_So why are you running away?_

_Why are you running away?_

_Is it me? Is it you?_

_Nothing that_

_I can do_

_To make you change your mind_

_Is it me? Is it you?_

_Nothing that_

_I can do_

_Is it a waste of time?_

_Is it me? Is it you?_

_Nothing that_

_I can do_

_To make you change your mind_

_So why are you running away?_

_Why are you running away?_

_(What is it I have to say?)_

_So why are you running away?_

_(To make you admit you're afraid)_

_Why are you running away?_

I finished the song and didn't really feel like writing out another so I closed the book and put it away.

"Why do they do that?" Shuiichi asked, indicating my classmates.

"Because they think I'm a danger to society and should be put away, whether in jail or the loony bin, just as long as I'm gone." I answered him.

"Why?" Yusuke asked, obviously confused.

"The disappearance of my family and my living alone at 16." I answer trying to keep my face blank, hopefully succeeding.

**-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-**

**:Yusuke POV:**

I definitely saw something flash in her eyes as she said that. I looked to Kurama and Hiei, they nodded. Kuwabara was clueless. But looking wasn't his thing. Feeling was and if **I** can feel that there is something missing, there is no way he missed it. Sure enough he looks to the rest of us with a questioning face.

Now the whispering is getting louder and people are no longer whispering. Most are just spreading nasty rumors about Raevyn but some are talking about us now too. Mostly girls saying, 'What are the cute exchange students doing with the crazy bitch?' It pisses me off that people talk behind her back instead of to her face. Cowards.

This shit is making me uncomfortable. _'The next person to whisper something is going to meet my fist.'_ Kuwabara doesn't look too good either. He looks down right freaked out. Hiei had a look of murder in his eyes and Kurama looked unfazed, probably because of all his damn fan-girls back home.

Darryl takes this opportunity to come sauntering over. I feel the others tense next to me. I look at him with utter disgust. Soon Ronin joins him and my feeling of disgust triples. _'These scum bags make Toguro look good.'_

Kurama and Kuwabara stiffen more. Something isn't right here. Hiei looks like the next thing that crosses his path is going to get slaughtered, human or no. Raevyn looked bored, or all things.

**-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-**

**:Raevyn POV:**

Security hasn't made it to the cafeterias yet, too early. I watched Ronin and Darryl saunter up.

"Hey Rae! Looking good. I think you wore that shirt that one night, remember? Well I guess it is a little fuzzy. It wasn't on you long." Ronin spoke in a falsely sweet voice.

"I wouldn't know. I don't remember that event ever happening." I replied, calmly.

Ronin's face darkened to a lovely shade of red. I couldn't tell if it was in anger or embarrassment.

"Whatever. He fucked you, so what? You're not much to look at." Darryl sneered.

"This coming from the man who said, and I quote, _'I'm the only one in this whole town that can protect you.'_" I quipped out.

Again I'm rewarded with his face darkening to a shade of puce I never knew the face could copy. Darryl's hand flashed to his pocket and pulled out a knife. Yusuke's hand also shot out and grabbed his wrist.

"I wouldn't be that stupid if I were you." He said darkly.

I starred at him, confused. _'Had… did he just step into harms way… for me? I barely know him and he's helping me. Why?'_

Security took this opportunity to show up and promptly noticed Darryl holding a knife looking like he was about to stab Yusuke. They grabbed Darryl and took away his knife. He won't be back in school for a while.

"This isn't over, Pip!" He called to me over his shoulder.

"The dead should stay buried." I called back, further infuriating him.

Then I noticed Ronin getting dragged away too. I grin devilishly at him as he passes.

He snarls at me and I see his new slut hobbling after in six inch stilettos and a mini skirt and tube top. I imagine her heels breaking and her falling on her $50,000 worth of plastic surgery. I would tape it then send it to AFV and if I didn't win I would say it's rigged.

**-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-**

**:Kurama POV:**

Up until lunch the day was the same as yesterday. Yusuke and Kuwabara asking Raevyn and I for help on everything, Hiei glaring at the world like always and the none stop glaring and whispering.

Raevyn said her good-bye's walked out of the building, flashing an ID at a security guard and walked toward home.

As soon as she's gone we're surrounded by a group of girls all scantily dressed.

"Hey there good looking. Why do you hang out with that pond scum?" One blond asks. She's wearing too much make-up and too much perfume.

"Yeah wouldn't you rather hang out with us?" Another girl, this one a brunette asked.

"We're a lot more fun."

"What's so bad about her? I find her quite nice to be around." I say.

A new girl pushes her way through wearing a cheerleader's uniform. She has a bandage over a slightly inflamed blue and purple nose. "You shouldn't hang around her because she's a lying little slut. Eight months ago she had her brother and father put away, claiming they had tortured her and her mom and then killed her. Her father and brother were really cool people and wouldn't do something like that. We think she hurt herself and killed her mother then blamed it all on her father and brother. She was only in the hospital for like two weeks. If half of what she said was true then she would have been there for over a month. She's just a stupid whore. No one cares about her. And you shouldn't either. She'll just try to hurt you. See what she did to me and just because she couldn't hold onto her boyfriend. He dumped her and she couldn't take it. So she took her anger out on me. When that Nekura girl got killed she couldn't handle it either and killed her mother." The girl finished with a roll of her eyes. "What you need is a real woman."

I looked around at the other girls and they were all smiling suggestively and fluttering their eyelashes or twirling a piece of hair.

Yusuke snorted next to me and I could feel him trying to reign in his spirit energy.

"Hn. A real woman wouldn't try to bed every man she see's. Try to talk to me again and you won't live to regret it." Hiei snapped, pushing his way out of the group and stalking away.

Kuwabara followed, disgust and pity written clearly on his face. Pity for these girls who had no idea of what they speak.

I turn to go and one of them grabs my sleeve. "Where are you going?" She asks.

"He's leaving. Being around you makes us feel unclean." Yusuke answers for me.

She releases me and I follow Yusuke out of their group.

"What the fuck is wrong with you? We were only trying to be nice." The cheerleader shouts angrily.

"We don't associate with people who doubt their friend's word and abandons them in their time of need. You aren't some one I would ever place trust or friendship in." I answer evenly before finally leaving.

**_You took the words right out of my mouth, Hiei._** I said.

**_Humans have no honor or loyalty. They were warned. I will make good on my threat Kurama. You can be sure of that._** Hiei answered.

_**Let us hope it doesn't come to that.**_

_**Hn.**_

**-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-**

**:Raevyn's POV:**

Waiting rooms suck. People stare at you trying to find out why you're here and what's wrong with you. I hate it.

"Ms. Drake? The doctor is ready now." A nurse says popping her head in the room.

'_Fucking finally.'_

I walk down a long white hall into an equally white room. The smells of disinfectants making me want to gag. I hate doctor's offices. And hospitals. A minute later my doctor walks in, Dr. Jordan.

"How are you today, Raevyn?" She asks. No matte what I give her the same answer.

"Fine, you?" Damn manners kicking in.

"I'm fine. OK now go behind that screen and put this on please. You may leave on your under garments if you like." She hands me a paper gown and points to the screen in the corner.

I strip and out on the gown. _'Maybe she won't notice the new injury. Yeah she's not that blind.'_

"Please lay down on your stomach."

I do. She parts the gown and immediately her hands go to the gauze. I'm going to get an earful.

"You've been fighting again. What happened this time?"

"We were fighting and he pulled out a knife. I didn't dodge in time and got a small cut. I only bandaged it to keep it clean and from getting irritated by my shirt." I explained.

She gives me a 'that's bullshit and we both know it' look. I sigh and hand her the scissors from the table next to me. She cuts away the bandages and gasps.

"What?" I look at it. I guess it was worse than I thought.

"When did you get this?" She asks.

"Yesterday."

"Well it's very much infected, and it needs stitches. I can give you medicine for it to keep the infection at bay but you have to go to the hospital and get it stitched." Dr. Jordan instructs.

"Not happening. I don't go to hospitals anymore remember. The only reason I come here is because I have a judge on my ass. You can stitch it." I tell her.

"You will never change. Fine but I don't have anything to numb it."

"Don't care."

Dr. Jordan sets to work stitching up my injury and then continues with the exam. She looks over all my scars to see how much scar tissue there is. Surprisingly, there was very little. But there was no sign that my scars were going away anytime soon. Dr. Jordan finished and told me I could get dressed.

"Here is a prescription for the anti-bacterial. Make sure to take on pill twice a day. It will fight off infection and keep the swelling down but I'm afraid it will scar just like the others." Dr. Jordan remarked sadly.

"Just one more story. It doesn't bother me and it shouldn't bother you." I reply. "Until my next court ordered visit."

I leave with my prescription with no intention of getting it filled. Dr. Jordan treated me right after everything that happened because she's been my doctor my whole life. She should have just handed me the pills and then forced them down my throat. That's the only way I would take them.

'_Time to get the boys.'_

**-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-**

I pull up to the school just as the busses are leaving and wait for them to clear before pulling into the front circle to get the boys who are gathered on the front steps.

I pull up and they practically drag themselves into the car, Yusuke riding shot-gun. I raise an eyebrow behind my shades and pull out.

"What's wrong with all of you?" I ask. Then it hits me, they know.

"Nothing, just tired." Yusuke mumbles.

"Liars. They told you everything, ne? If you want the real story the newspaper articles in the glove compartment."

Yusuke took it out. The story had made the front page of Newsday. A picture of my family on vacation in the corner and then me covered from head to toe in gauze lying in the hospital under it.

"Just wait until we're stopped before you read it to the rest of them. We're going to the beach for this." I tell him and get off the high way and head to a secluded beach.

**-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-**

I park the car in the empty lot with all the windows open, letting the salty air flow over me.

"You can read now."

Yusuke nods. "'Raevyn Drake, 16, was witness to a brutal and horrifying murder. Both she and her mother were held captive in their own home. Raevyn's mother was murdered after, doctors say, her body was violated repeatedly and beaten. Raevyn survived the attack and alerted police. She is currently in ICU at Good Sam's were she will be kept until further notice. Checking school records it shows Ms. Drake was absent from school for a full week following a weekend. Ms. Drake was held captive by her father and brother for nine days. Ms. Drake was unavailable for comment as she is still in a coma.'" Yusuke finished.

"That was printed the day I woke up, two days after I got out of my house." My voice sounded distant like I was miles away. "Read the next one."

There were eight other articles. The last six were about my emancipation and the trial. There was a blurb in one of them about my mother's funeral. I never got to go because I wasn't able to leave the hospital.

The article Yusuke held was my interview. My account of what happened. I only voiced what happened twice. To the newspaper because I was so pumped with drugs I didn't know what I was doing and then in court. I had no intention of repeating it again.

"They can read it for themselves." Yusuke said. He passed the paper to the others. I watched them in my rear view mirror. Kuwabara looked ready to hurl, Shuiichi looked appalled, and I couldn't tell the emotions on Hiei's face but even his eyes widened a little.

They looked up at me when they were done. I sighed. They had to figure it out sometime.

"Now you know. I don't want pity. I don't want to hear any 'I'm sorries' either. I'm over everything that happened. It was months ago. And before you ask my doctor's appointment was to make sure all my injuries were healed completely." I said.

I took off my shades and looked at them all. What I saw on their faces confused me to no end. I saw… empathy and… trust shining in their orbs. I couldn't remember the last time anyone looked at me like that. Nekura was the only person to ever truly understand me. We connected in a way that didn't require words to explain our thoughts and feelings. I saw the same looks in their eyes. But could I trust them? Do I dare risk to put my neck on the chopping block and think of them as friends? Could I?

**-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-**

**:Hiei POV:**

I read the article with difficulty. These demons were disgusting. To beat and rape your mate was punishable by death in some clans. And to beat and rape your daughter was unheard of.

But the simple action of letting us read the article to hear what really happened showed she could be trusted. And she was braver than most. Most would have told them to ask someone else and get the information second hand, and even though she didn't tell us verbally her words were on the paper in front of me.

**_She has my trust._** I said to the others.

**_Mine too._** Kuwabara.

**_And mine._** Kurama.

**_Don't forget me._** And Yusuke.

**_Then it's settled. We're her new bodyguards._** Kuwarbara announced.

**_No. We're her friends. _**Yusuke corrected.

**_Hiei? _**Kurama questioned.

**_Hn. Not like I have a choice._** I answered, receiving mental grins from the rest of them.

"Well, you're in luck then 'cause this is a no pity group. You'll never hear any pity from us. Right guys?" Yusuke announced.

Raevyn stared at us like we had three heads. She seemed to be battling within herself.

'_She's lived too long in the dark and can no longer find the light.'_

**-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-**

**:Raevyn's POV:**

I look from one face to another after Yusuke's comment. When I get back to his I still see the brotherly protectiveness I saw before. No malice or trickery.

"I think I can live with that." I say with a smile. My first real smile in nearly eight months.

"You won't regret it. We promise. And I the great Kuwabara Kazuma never break a promise!" Kuwabara exclaimed placing his hand over his heart and puffing out his chest.

"Does he always do that?"

"Yes." Chorused three voices.

"Oh."

'_This is going to an interesting adventure.'_ **(A/N: She has no idea.)**

**-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-**

We arrive back at the house in amicable silence just listening to the radio or rather Yusuke flipping radio stations every ten seconds. I turn it off and then turn off the car.

Yusuke looks like I just stole his candy.

"Come on I have to show you all something. The story isn't over till I show you." I said getting out of the car and going to the back door.

I unlocked it and went down the stairs to the basement and stopped in front of the steel door. The guys stood behind me.

"You don't have to show us." Shuiichi said.

"Yes. Yes I do." I said. "That's what this trust thing is all about, right?" I'm not the least bit ashamed about the slight quaver in my voice. The day I got back I sealed this door and vowed to never open it again. Yet here I am in front of it with every intention of opening it.

I lifted my right hand and placed it near the top corner and placed my left hand where a door knob should be. Pushing slightly the magic bonds on the door collapsed. Removing my hands I pulled a key from my pocket and slid it into the lock, turning it to the right there was a click and the door was unlocked.

Taking a deep breath I placed my hand on the door and pushed it open. I walked inside and memories immediately began flooding my mind, the beatings, my mother's eyes loosing hope everyday, her dead glazed eyes, getting raped. Everything came flooding back so fast I staggered and had to grab a hook to keep from falling over only to remember it was the hook my mother died on and release it with a cry. I was caught by the strong warm hands of Yusuke.

"Come on lets get you out of here." He whispered.

I nodded dumbly. Still struggling with all the memories.

He leads my upstairs and sits me down in the kitchen. I stare blankly at the table while I get my mind back in order. Closing my eyes and taking a deep breath I visibly relax and can now function normally.

"Sorry 'bout that. I didn't think it would be so bad." I mumble.

"You handled that better than I would've." Kuwabara said.

"Thanks. I needed that." I reply.

"So what's up for tomorrow?" Yusuke asked.

"I have a riding lesson at 11:00 AM if you want to come and then there's a fireworks show at the beach that night. I was planning on going. You can come if you want." I said.

"Riding?" Kuwabara said confused.

"Horseback riding. It's so much fun. You should try it sometime." I say. "Hey Halloween is coming up in a week. We could go on a trail ride in the woods then. It would be so spooky. And what better way to be scared than on top of a thousand pound animal in the middle of the woods?" I laugh at their horrified reactions.

'_I guess I scared them again.'_

"Um… tomorrow sounds like fun." Kurama replied.

"Hn. What are fireworks?" Hiei asked.

Yusuke and Kuwabara promptly fall into fits of laughter.

"Fireworks are controlled explosives mixed with certain gases to create colors. But if you don't know what you're doing you could really hurt yourself and that is why fireworks are illegal. You can only operate them with a permit and generally only firemen get those." I explained, kicking Yusuke and Kuwabara as they rolled on the floor, receiving grunts to signify that I hurt them.

"Hn." Hiei replied.

"I'll take that as a yes. What about you two?" I got two thumbs up. "Good I'll be waking you up at 10 AM."

"Not the music again!" Kuwabara cried.

"Anything but the music!" Yusuke added.

I smiled at them again and laughed. I seem to be doing that a lot, smiling and laughing. I guess it's not such a bad thing. _'I could get used to the friend thing again.'_

**-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-**

**That's chapter 3. Not too much happens for a while but it will eventually lead somewhere. I promise. Please R and R!**

**Oh. I don't own any of the song lyrics in this chapter!**


	5. Riding and Fighting

**Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or any of its characters. I own only Raevyn, and any other characters not on YYH. I don't own any of the songs in this fic either.**

"text" – Talking  
'_text'_ – thinking  
**_text_** – telepathic communication

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! If you like this story, check out _Poetry of my Mind. _The poem is about Raevyn! It's a spoiler though so if you don't want to find out Raevyn's demon form, don't read it!**

**Changing Faces**

**Chapter 4 – Riding and Fighting**

* * *

**:Raevyn POV:**

Today I woke up to an annoying beeping because I hadn't bothered to set the radio alarm. You have no idea how much I want to kill the beeping, but I make it a point not to keep anything more dangerous than a small dagger and a few throwing knives in my room. I used to keep the dagger under my pillow until I gave myself a haircut in my sleep now it sits on the shelf above my bed. Completely out of reach. Damn it.

I finally relinquish my hold on my bed and get up for some training. Looking at the clock I see its 7 AM. _'Great time to train. I can get in three hours of practice with my new toy.'_ By new toy I mean the only sword in that room I haven't mastered yet. Hopefully, I'll get the hang of it soon.

I change into loose black cotton pants and dark gray under armor shirt. **(A/N: Under armor is like a spandex shirt if that confused anyone.)** I wrap my feet and ankles to protect against sprains, also serving as makeshift shoes. I also wrap my wrists because the sword is a little heavier than I'm used to and it would really suck if I wound up hurting my wrist. Then I wouldn't be able to throw a decent punch for a week. I'd beat the crap out of Ronin and Darryl with an injured hand. How humiliating. Maybe I should break my arm and even out the playing field. Nah.

I leave my room after throwing my hair into a messy ponytail and tying a bandana around my head to keep my bangs out of my face, which are seem to never grow out no matter what I do. I enter my training room to see Hiei already there. _'Wonder what time he gets up to beat me here?'_ I watch him for a moment. His movements are graceful and his sword looks like an extension of his body. _'He's no amateur that's for sure. If I went against him I would have a hard time keeping pace. Beating him is on a whole other level from me.'_

Now I don't like admitting that there is anyone better than me other than my Sensei when it comes to any kind of blades but I am no match for Hiei. I'm no fool either. I won't challenge someone I know could beat me in a second. I will not challenge him. Not yet at any rate.

I tear my eyes away from him and move to my katana rack. I pull off a simple black katana. Simple, yet beautifully deadly. This is the first sword I ever got. The sword my father gave me for my 16th birthday. _'I'll give him one thing, he knew his blades.'_ Suppressing a shudder, I unsheathe the sword and enter into a simple kata. I let the movements consume me. I slip into a new void, not unlike the one for meditating, but here the only thing I know is my breathing and the sword. There is nothing but me and the sword. No room, no Hiei, no house, no nothing.

I gradually wind down to the end of the kata and think of repeating it but stop and switch weapons. I replace the sword on the rack and grab up my favorite quarterstaff. I carved markings and symbols of my Goddess into it, making it not only a good weapon in hand to hand combat but also if I need to cast a spell when fighting, doubtful but you can never be too careful, I can.

I do the same kata as I did with the sword, modified slightly for obvious reasons. A quarterstaff is a completely different weapon. _'Now if I fought Hiei with this I might stand a better chance. A farmer with a quarterstaff can beat even the most experienced swordsman. At least, that's what Sensei said. But he has never lied to me. Hiei and I will fight at one point. There is no denying it.'_

I don't know what it is about a quarterstaff that makes me feel more balanced. I love the quarterstaff, especially in this kata. It could just be the presence of magic around the weapon or the natural spirit of the weapon itself. I don't know and I don't care to figure it out. I just know that it has a bigger calming effect on me than any meditation. I finish this kata and put away my quarterstaff.

I turn now to my newest 'toy' as I've been calling it. I walk to its stand and grasp the hilt. The leather is soft and firm under my palm. I lift it from its stand and proceed to the middle of the floor again. I start the same kata I had before. The sword being heavier with a different balance than I am used to made me a little unsteady but I didn't stop, just slowed my pace so I could keep control. After a few minutes, I felt more comfortable with the sword and picked up the speed to my normal pace. Everything was going fine, but soon my breathing faltered and fell out of time with my steps. I was loosing focus and had no way of getting it back to save this. I stopped moving with the sword only inches away from my neck. _'I will not be mastering this sword today. Wait… what time is it?'_

I remove the sword from its precarious position at my neck and look at my watch. It's 10 AM.

"Shit!" I curse.

I replace the sword in its stand and rushed out of the room.

**-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-**

**:Hiei POV:**

I watched her come into the room and watch me train for a few minutes before she went over to her own swords. She's very graceful and if she hadn't told us herself that she had only been training for about seven months I would have thought she had been training for years. Her grace with a quarterstaff was even more evident.

I watched as she picked up the green sword. She didn't look scared by a weapon she couldn't handle. She looked cautious yet deeply excited. A look I've seen so many times in the faces of enemies before they fall. Excitement. Pain, suffering, death. None of these things scares her. I have lived for centuries and have only seen that look from demons many times her age. To see excitement at the proposition of danger in any human's eyes let alone a young female is unnerving.

She begins to lose concentration, her movements are sloppy and unsteady. I watch as she regains enough balance to stop with the sword inches from her neck. All the while I'm training myself. So used to my movements I don't have to watch what I'm doing. She stands for a moment to gather herself, then she brings the sword down and glances at her watch.

"Shit!" She curses, replaces the sword and runs from the room.

I continue training and twenty minutes later she's back in different clothing. Long tight fitting black shorts that reach her knees and a black tank top, she also wears strange boots on her feet.

"I'm leaving for my lesson in 5 minutes. If you want to come be ready." She says and leaves without waiting for an answer.

Kurama enters a minute later. "Why don't you come with us, Hiei? It could be fun. She says there is something exciting everyday."

"Hn. Why not?" I answer. _'This could be interesting with the bakas along.'_

Kurama smirks and I'm sure he knows my reasons for coming.

**-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-**

In the car I'm riding shotgun. There was no way in the seven levels of hell that I was going to sit near that baka. Kurama could deal with them.

Almost as soon as we get into the car the detective and baka start to fight. I almost feel sorry for Kurama. Almost. He chose to sit in between them.

I entertained thoughts of killing them very violently to keep from actually killing them. By the look on Raevyn's face she was doing the same.

We finally make it to this stable and Raevyn parks. Before the two idiots can jump out of the car she locks the doors.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Yusuke protests.

"Saving myself and the other workers a lot of grief and telling you the rules right now." Raevyn said.

"Heh. Urameshi here has never been one for rules." The baka replied.

"If you plan on not dying then you'll follow the rules." Raevyn retorted with all seriousness. "There is no running, loud noises, fast movement, or fighting. Can you handle that?"

"Yeah."

"Sure."

"Good. Now you can get out." Raevyn unlocked he doors.

I could see the problems immediately. _'This could be interesting after all.'_

**-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-**

**:Raevyn POV:**

I'm definitely worried about letting Yusuke and Kuwabara out of the car. Hiei and Shuichi are OK but those two, no way. _'If they're stupid enough to get killed it's not my fault. I warned them.'_ I sighed and unlocked the doors.

Entering the office, Jo looks up and then looks at the book in front of her.

"Lucky, today, Rae." She says.

"Good. I'm in need of an ass kicking after missing a week." I reply as I sign in.

"RAEVYN!"

Before I can turn around I'm glomped by three girls, the twins Brittney and Alex, and Laura. I forgot they were here on Saturday's.

"Hey guys. Can you ease up? I need air!" I croak.

"Serves you right for not coming in last week!" Laura practically shouts.

"Sorry. I had… things… to take care of." She knows by now that I won't tell what things I was doing so she doesn't even bother to ask.

"Who ya riding?" Alex asks.

"Lucky. Is he up here or in his stall?"

"Stall. Have fun. He hasn't been out in four days." Brittney smirks.

"Great." I reply sarcastically.

They finally notice the boys behind me. Though I don't really know how they could miss them. Hiei is the same height as the girls and the others are, of course taller. The girls are all taller than me yet they are only 13. _'Being vertically challenged sucks.'_

I introduce the boys pointing to each one as I go. "They live with me as foreign exchange students."

Jo eyes then suspiciously. "You are only 16 and you have four teenage boys living with you. I don't like it. You should really stay with a relative or something, Raevyn."

"Don't have one to stay with. No more family. Doesn't bother me much. Well, I'm going to get Lucky." I walk through the office to the alleyway turning at the door, "You guys coming or what?"

They follow after me. I lead them through the side barn getting yelled at by Kelly in the process.

"No one is allowed in the barn that isn't an employee. You know the rule." She joked.

"The sign on the door says 'No one is permitted in the barn without a Parkview employee,' of which I am." I retorted and continued past with the boys in tow.

"Is working here hard?" Kuwabara asks.

"The work? No. Dealing with the people and my boss? Yes." I paused. "You might have noticed that I'm not really a people person when it comes to anyone my age or older. If not then you're either blind or an idiot."

Yusuke snickered. "What's so bad about your boss?"

"She doesn't like to pay her employee's. And I'm tired of having to deal with her but this is really the only thing I know how to do."

We got to Lucky's stall. I walked past after saying hello and went to Fred two stalls over.

"Hey Freddy!" I opened his stall and walked over to him. I pulled a mint from my pocket and he greedily devoured it.

"Who's this?" Shuichi asked.

"This is my favorite pony, Fred. I believe he is a fat horse reincarnated in a pony's body because he never seems to stop eating. He always acts like we're starving him." I laughed.

I walked out of the stall and returned to Lucky. His bridle is on the door. "Going to give me a good ride today, Lucky?" I ask, opening the door and stepping in.

"What's that thing?" Yusuke asks.

"This is the bridle. It is what I use to convey what I want to my horse. Of course they can choose to obey or not but this gives me a fighting chance." I reply happily. I like talking about riding stuff. "You might want to move so I can get out the door."

Yusuke and Kuwabara being the only two in front of the door, hastily move for fear of being trampled. Good thing too, because Lucky pranced out of his stall and whirled around to face us as soon as he was out. _'Oh yeah. This is going to be an interesting lesson.'_

**-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-**

I get to the ring and finally remember that I haven't put on my chaps yet. I change direction and go to my car.

"Don't you have to go in there?" Yusuke asks me.

"Yes, but I can't ride in shorts." I open my door and pull a pair of black suede full chaps out the backseat.

"Shuichi, can you hold him for a minute? I swear he isn't going to do anything. Just no sudden movements." I ask, holding out the reins.

Shuichi takes him from me and I strap on my chaps and zip up the sides.

"Thanks. Now I'm ready to ride." I take Lucky's reins back and head over to the ring again.

Vicky just finished pulling down the outside jumps so we could have the inside track. **(A/N: If you are not a horse person and have no idea what I'm talking about ask me about it in your review and I'll explain. I forget sometimes that not everyone grew up in the horse world like I did.)** Sam is bringing Tucker up to the mounting block as I walk in.

"Hey, Raevyn! Who are they?" Sam vaguely gestures to the guys with her crop.

"Foreign exchange students from Japan. They live with me and I decided to drag them along. They're supposed to learn about American life anyway. Why not learn about the horse world?" I answer. "Oh yeah names. The red head is Shuichi, the short one next to him is Hiei, the one with the slicked back hair is Yusuke, and carrot top next to him is Kuwabara."

"Living with four boys? Is that safe?" Vicky asked coming over.

"You can ask Yusuke. I can take care of myself."

"Yeah. She's got a mean roundhouse." Yusuke called over.

"OK. Get out on the rail to the left and walk a lap." Vicky ordered.

We both made our way to the rail and after a lap were told to trot. I could hear Laura chatting away, telling Yusuke and Kuwabara everything that was happening. It was funny. She would just keep talking even though their faces kept getting more and more confused.

"Guess what, girls? Drop those stirrups." Vicky called out.

_Kuso._ I dropped my stirrups and had one hell of a time posting to Lucky's bouncy trot. It feels like my legs are going to fall off. I have always hated trotting without stirrups and after 10 laps my legs are jelly.

"OK girls walk a lap and take back your stirrups." Vicky calls out.

I pull Lucky to a walk and take him the fence where Laura tosses me a cold bottle of water.

"How the hell do you stay on that thing?" Kuwabara asks.

"Grip with my legs." I answer.

He just stares at me like I'm nuts. I shrug hand Laura the rest of my water and ride back onto the rail. I get to walk one lap and then it's time to canter. Good thing there aren't too many beginners in here today cause Lucky's a touch bit of insane right now.

"Head out to the rail and pick up a canter!" Vicky orders.

I have a clear straightaway and I'm using it. As I pass in front of the guys Lucky bucks but canters. I hear Kuwabara and Yusuke shriek and Hiei call them idiots as I collect Lucky into a semi-normal canter.

Eventually we change direction and he does the same thing only at the other end of the ring. It's really funny to hear a big guy like Kuwabara shriek like a six year old girl. I'll have to scare him more often. We bring the horses back down to a walk and I go get a drink again.

"Nice bucks, Rae." Sam comments getting her own water.

"Yeah. I think he can do better though." I reply.

"Be careful. You might get that wish."

Laura hands me a bottle again. I look at Yusuke and Kuwabara and nearly fall from my horse. Their eyes are bugging out of their heads like this O.O. I nearly die laughing at them.

"Are you nuts?" Yusuke practically shrieks.

"Do you really wanna know?" I reply. "Don't worry those were just some playful bucks. He wasn't trying to get me off."

"Your still nuts." Kuwabara comments.

I hand my water back to Laura and look to Shuichi. "Do you think I'm nuts?"

"Not nuts. Just someone who likes playing with death." He replies carefully.

I give him my 'you're-full-of-shit' look and ride back to the center.

"Fun coarse today?" Sam asks.

"Yup, outside line to diagonal line, rollback to diagonal broken, outside single, rollback to diagonal single to short side, around the tree, to the red and white gate." Vicky finished.

"Did anyone understand that?" I hear Yusuke ask.

"Just watch. You'll understand after you see it." Laura answers.

'_This should be fun. I just need to keep the speed under control and the turns will be no problem.'_

Sam goes first and pulls it off nicely. She only had to circle once because Tucker tripped and switched his lead on her. But still a really nice ride. Now it's my turn.

I look at the two idiots, they are terrified. This makes me smile and relax a little. I get a nice easy canter rhythm and start my course. The first line is gorgeous but I pick up way too much speed in the turn and have to really haul back on him to slow down for the next turn. He picks up speed through the diagonal line too and I really have to work now. We chip in at the broken but still land the lead. The outside single was nice but on the next rollback I missed the lead, and I still have no idea how this happened, Lucky pulled off a flying change. I so excited I lose my rhythm and take a long spot on the short side single but make it to the red and white gate perfectly.

I walk back to the middle of the ring.

"How did you get him to pull of a flying change?" Vicky asks.

"I have no idea." I gasp. Man that wore me out.

"You made him look so nice. You should show him!" Same exclaims.

"Does Lucky show?" I ask.

"I don't think he can handle the amount of people. Or not be an idiot." Vicky laughs.

"Good point." Sam agrees.

"I think we'll leave it at that for the day girls. Raevyn, I believe he's done for the day so could you give him a bath? He really needs it." Vicky asks.

"No problem. I have lots of hands." I grin, jerking a thumb at the guys.

**-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-**

After un-tacking and grabbing a bucket of bathing supplies from the office I grab the boys and Lucky and head to the wash stalls. I attach Lucky to the cross ties and show Shuichi how to hose him down seeing as he was the only one that looked even remotely unafraid of Lucky, well minus Hiei who just didn't look like an animal person. Eventually, Yusuke and Kuwabara join, only after I showed them that Lucky wasn't going to kill them.

Lucky looked very happy after his bath and even pranced a bit when I walked him into a little side grazing area. This serving only to scare Yusuke and Kuwabara more. I laughed at them took a seat on a log and let Lucky graze for fifteen or so minutes.

"How long have you been around horses?" Shuichi asked.

"Almost my whole life. Dad owned a race horse when I was little. But it wasn't until I was ten that I started riding. It was funny for the first couple years of riding I kept trying to find that horse my dad owned. I wanted to buy him again. He had a backwards question mark on his face. He was a cutie but completely insane." I finished.

"They can get more insane then Lucky?" Yusuke exclaimed.

"Are you joking? Lucky's tame compared to race horses. I need to bring you to a track barn before you go back to Japan. So Hiei. How'd you enjoy the barn?" I asked trying to get him to interact.

"Hn."

"Had a feeling you were going to say that." I stood and stretched. "I think you've had enough for one day my living lawn mower." I pulled Lucky from the grass and back to his stall. I lead him in took off his halter and pulled an apple from behind my back. I swear if horses could smile he'd be grinning from ear to ear.

"Don't eat it all in one bite now!" He didn't listen and took the whole thing from me.

"Is that good for them? Eating the core I mean." Kuwabara asked.

"Yup. Just remember to take the sticker off." I smiled. "Come on I need a shower."

**-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-**

**:Kuwabara POV:**

She is definitely crazy. Fighting demons all the time looks less dangerous then riding. She's brave, I'll give her that. I wouldn't do this horse riding this if you paid me a million dollars.

As we're walking back to the car Raevyn is glomped by those girls again, the twins and that Laura girl that wouldn't shut up. She pries them off and tells them she'll be back next week. They smile happily and run off somewhere. We climb into the car.

"What's with those girls?" I ask.

"They're like my little sisters. They were the first girls I made friends with when I started working here." Raevyn explained.

"Oh." I reply.

"Hey, Kuwabara that horse kicked your ass when we were washing it! How humiliating!" Urameshi laughs.

"Shut it, Urameshi!" I scream.

**-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-**

**:Raevyn POV:**

My eyebrow twitches. Those idiots are once again fighting. I want to kill them, so does Hiei, if his glare and sadistic smirk are anything to go by. I entertained thoughts of crashing the car and diving out just before it blew up but then I wouldn't have my car. I just turn the music up really loud in the hopes of shutting them out.

No. Such. Luck.

When we pulled into the driveway I looked at Shuichi and then the door next to the idiots, made a pushing motion with my hands. He nodded so I think he got the point.

I got out of the car opened the door next to Yusuke and Kuwabara stepped aside and watched Shuichi push the idiots out the door. I snorted and kicked both of them before proceeding inside. Eventually they figured out that they were out of the car and back home and joined, Shuichi, Hiei, and I inside.

"I'm going to take a shower. After you wanna spar, Yusuke?" I asked the chocolate eyed teen.

"You bet!" He grinned cockily.

"Urameshi! You can't fight a girl! It's not right! And besides it goes against my code." Kuwabara ranted.

"Good thing you're not fighting her then." Yusuke replied.

"Don't worry, Kuwabara. I can hold my own." I smirk before leaving the room.

I go to my room grab a change of clothes and turn on my music. _Beverly Hills _by Weezer pumps from the speakers.

I go to the bathroom and turn on the shower, strip and step in I let the hot water pour over my body and softly sing along to the music.

_Where I come from isn't all that great  
My automobile is a piece of crap  
My fashion sense is a little whack  
And my friends are just as screwy as me _

I didn't go to boarding schools  
Preppie girls never looked at me  
Why should they?  
I ain't nobody  
Got nothing in my pocket

Beverly Hills  
That's where I want to be  
Livin' in Beverly Hills  
Beverly Hills  
Rolling like a celebrity  
Livin' in Beverly Hills

Look at all those movie stars  
They're all so beautiful and clean  
When the housemaids scrub the floors  
They get the spaces in between

I wanna live a life like that  
I wanna be just like a king  
Take my picture by the pool  
'cause I'm the next big thing

Beverly Hills  
That's where I want to be  
Livin' in Beverly Hills  
Beverly Hills  
Rolling like a celebrity  
Livin' in Beverly Hills

The truth is I don't stand a chance  
It's something that you're born into  
And I just don't belong

No I don't  
I'm just a no-class beat down fool  
And I will always be that way  
I might as well enjoy my life  
And watch the stars play

Beverly Hills  
That's where I want to be  
Livin' in Beverly Hills  
Beverly Hills  
Rolling like a celebrity  
Livin' in Beverly Hills

Beverly Hills

I smiled as the next song came on as I got out of the shower and started to dress. It was one of my favorites, _Helena _by My Chemical Romance.

_Long ago  
__Just like the hearse, you die to get in again  
__We are so far from you_

_Burning on, just like a match you strike to incinerate  
__The lives of everyone you know  
__And what's the worst you take (worst you take)  
__From every heart you break (heart you break)  
__And like a blade you stain (blade you stain)  
__Well, I've been holding on tonight _

_chorus  
__What's the worst that I can say?  
__Things are better if I stay  
__So long and goodnight  
__So long and goodnight  
__Came a time  
__When every star falls  
__Brought you to tears again  
__We are the very hurt you sold  
__And what's the worst you take (worst you take)  
__From every heart you break (heart you break)  
__And like a blade you stain (blade you stain)  
__Well, I've been holding on tonight_

_chorus  
__What's the worst that I can say?  
__Things are better if I stay  
__So long and goodnight  
__So long and goodnight  
__Well, if you carry on this way  
__Things are better if I stay  
__So long and goodnight  
__So long and goodnight  
__Can you hear me  
__Are you near me  
__Can we pretend to leave and then  
__We'll meet again, when both our cars collide_

_chorus  
__What's the worst that I can say  
__Things are better if I stay  
__So long and goodnight  
__So long and goodnight  
__Well, if you carry on this way  
__Things are better if I stay  
__So long and goodnight  
__So long and goodnight_

Dressed in slightly baggy black cotton pants the came to my ankles, a sleeveless black hooded tank, I walked out of my room to the training room. Everyone was in there already.

"I just need to wrap my hands and feet, put some music on and we can start. You don't mind fighting with music on do you?" I asked.

"Just make it good music." Yusuke replied.

"All my music is good."

I grab some black wraps and expertly wrap my hands and feet like I had this morning. Once done I went to a small table and pulled out a blackberry and proceeded to choose a song that would inspire me to fight. Smiling, I selected _Points of Authority_ by Linkin Park.

"How does hand-to-hand sound?" I asked over my shoulder.

"Good to me." Yusuke answered.

"Great. Let's get this thing started." I walk back over to him with an easy smile on my face. "Play."

The song started and I let the rhythms and word roll through me, taking me to my own little world. My Fighting Void, as I call it.

_Forfeit the game / Before somebody else  
Takes you out of the frame / Puts your name to shame  
Cover up your face / You can't run the race  
The pace is too fast / You just won't last _

You love the way I look at you  
While taking pleasure in the awful things you put me through  
You take away if I give in  
My life  
My pride is broken

You like to think you're never wrong  
(You live what you've learned)  
You have to act like you're someone  
(You live what you've learned)  
You want someone to hurt like you  
(You live what you've learned)  
You want to share what you've been through  
(You live what you've learned)

You love the things I say I'll do  
The way I'll hurt myself again just to get back at you  
You take away when I give in / my life  
My pride is broken

You like to think you're never wrong  
(You live what you've learned)  
You want to act like you're someone  
(You live what you've learned)  
You want someone to hurt like you  
(You live what you've learned)  
You want to share what you've been through  
(You live what you've learned)

Forfeit the game / Before somebody else  
Takes you out of the frame / Puts your name to shame  
Cover up your face / You can't run the race  
The pace is too fast / You just won't last

You like to think you're never wrong  
(You live what you've learned)  
You want to act like you're someone  
(You live what you've learned)  
You want someone to hurt like you  
(You live what you've learned)  
You want to share what you've been through  
(You live what you've learned)

You like to think you're never wrong / forfeit the game  
(You live what you've learned)  
You want to act like you're someone / forfeit the game  
(You live what you've learned)  
You want someone to hurt like you / forfeit the game  
(You live what you've learned)  
You want to share what you've been through / forfeit the game  
(You live what you've learned)

We stood still, facing off, as the intro played. As the music picked up Yusuke struck out with flying fists.

'_This will be more fun than I thought.'_

**-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-**

**:Kurama POV:**

Both Raevyn and Yusuke's techniques are unique. Yusuke's are a combination of his street fighting and Genkai's training. Raevyn's, I can't even begin to understand where hers came from. There seemed to be no pattern or discernable sequence to her attacks and blocks.

'_If she knew of her demon heritage and strength she could be a very formidable ally.'_

**_Or enemy._ **Hiei added.

**_Why do you say that?_** I asked him.

_**Do you honestly believe she will trust us after we tell her what she is and what we are? Do not be naïve, Fox. We will become like everyone else in her life. Liars.**_

Hiei's comments left me speechless. He was right, to say the least. I returned my attention to the fight. Yusuke was on the offensive now. Before the fight he agreed to use only his human strength to make the fight fairer. Of course, his human strength was still enough to beat most lower class demons.

I started to see a pattern in Raevyn's movements. Yusuke seemed to be catching on too. She followed the pace and rhythm of the music. I watched as Yusuke's smirk grew, he changed his next move at the very last moment, taking a punch straight to the face. Raevyn's eyes widened in understanding a fraction to late. She was flipped over Yusuke's, landing off-balance and Yusuke swept her feet out from under her. She fell face first into the floor, Yusuke pinned her to there with a knee in her back and twisted her arms behind her.

**_Impressive. She has the detective breathing hard. The fool can't even do that._** Hiei quipped.

**_Is that praise? I never thought I would hear that from you Hiei. But you are right. She is quite good._** I answer back.

"Nice match. We need to do this again sometime." Yusuke remarks before releasing her.

"You know where to find me." Was her reply as she massaged her left shoulder.

**-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-**

**:Yusuke POV:**

'_That was one hell of a fight! She nearly kicked my ass!'_

"Nice match. We need to do this again sometime." I remark before releasing her.

"You know where to find me." Was her reply as she massaged her left shoulder.

"Nice match." Kurama compliments walking over.

"For a minute there I thought she was going to kick your ass, Urameshi." Kuwabara comments.

"So did I." I admit.

Raevyn laughs, "I really need to meet this Genkai. If she taught you to fight she must me amazing!"

"Yeah, that reminds me. How do you know about her?" I ask. I really didn't think anyone outside Japan knew her.

"A student of my Sensei's partner went to a tournament held by her about two years ago. I believe the students name is Shorin. Neither of them ever came back but news that Shorin had lost did. I don't know who won, do you?" She asked.

"Yeah, I did." I answer, remembering that mission very well. Rando almost killed me and Kuwabara.

"Really? Holy crap! No wonder you beat me! Shorin beat every student that ever came to the school and every master. How did you beat him?" She exclaimed.

"Heh… well…" I hesitated.

"He got lucky." Kurama answered for me. I shot him a relieved look.

"Pretty much. But I did get to watch him beat Kuwabara's ass!" I laughed.

Kuwabara wasn't paying any attention. Damn and I felt like taunting him.

"What's your Sensei like, Raevyn?" Kurama asked.

Good he's keeping her occupied. I can tune out and focus on moving. She hits freaking hard for not using reiki or youki. I think she knocked some teeth loose.

**-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-**

**:Hiei POV:**

Her fighting skills are good but if the detective had used even a tiny fraction of his energy she would have been beaten from the sheer force of his blows on there own. Of course this is without the use of her own energy and spells. If she knew how to use her spells in battle she could be formidable without ever knowing about her demon heritage.

This isn't going to be easy. I saw what the spell on her house did to those ningens. If they were any stronger and used on herself or an enemy… I don't even want to imagine the destruction she could cause.

We need to handle her delicately when we tell her otherwise we will have a new and powerful enemy. And after her fight with the detective I wouldn't want to be on the receiving end of her wraith if she were to turn on us.

**-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-**

**:Raevyn POV:**

OK. So I had me ass handed to me by Yusuke. I really want to meet his Sensei now. Too bad I have no money to travel to Japan. Maybe I could stow away in one of their bags when they go back home. When do they go home? Did they tell me? Oh well, don't care.

I shrug to myself and check my watch. It must be broken. We started out fight at 4:30 and it was now 7:30. There was no way we fought for 3 hours.

"Damn we fought a long time. Do any of you want to go the fireworks show with me? If so be ready in 15." I stood, suppressing a wince. My side throbbed. I needed to rebandage **(we're pretending that's a word) **and make sure I didn't tear any stitches.

"What are fireworks?" I hear Hiei ask behind me.

Yusuke and Kuwabara fall to the floor holding their sides in laughter. I scowl at them and kick each in the stomach for good measure before explaining.

"Fireworks are controlled explosions, with different gases mixed into them to make different colors. A great human invention that basically downplays bombs." I once again kick Yusuke and Kuwabara who are still on the ground laughing and retreat to my room to change again.

**-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-**

**:Kurama POV:**

I looked at Raevyn appraisingly after Hiei asked about fireworks. She seemed… different, less cold, but still distant. I think she's struggling with the choice to trust us. Part of me wants her to trust us, but another part wants her to stay distant, hoping that she won't hate us when we tell her the truth. Koenma sent us on a great mission this time. Befriend a seemingly human girl with more scars on her heart and body than I could count in a lifetime, and then ultimately destroy it, adding more scars and wounds that may never heal.

'_In trying to save her we could invariably kill her.'_

With these heavy thoughts on my mind I followed everyone out to the car.

**-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-**

**Sorry it's taken so long to get this chap out! I rewrote the fight scene halfway through. If it sucks I'm sorry! I'm sorry there are so many song lyrics in here I just couldn't help myself. XP. R & R onegai!**

**Raevyn out! **


	6. Fireworks

**Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or any of its characters. I own only Raevyn, and any other characters not on YYH. I don't own any of the songs in this fic either. Or poems, unless otherwise noted.**

"text" – Talking

'_text'_ – thinking

**_text_** – telepathic communication

**Changing Faces**

**Chapter 5 – Fireworks**

**-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-**

**:Hiei POV:**

I once again took shotgun. There was more of a chance of me killing the idiots then Kurama. I almost took pity on him. Almost. It's his own fault for sitting between them.

Raevyn turned up the radio in an attempt to drown them out. Didn't work. They just got louder. She turned and caught my eye, winked, looked into the rearview mirror at Kurama and mouthed 'hold on.' I vaguely wondered what she was doing, just as she slammed on the brakes. Both Kuwabaka and Yusuke flew into the seats in front of them. Landing in crumpled heaps on the floor of the car. Raevyn started driving again like nothing happened, turning the music back to a normal level.

I could get used to this onna's style.

**-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-**

**:Yusuke POV:**

'_Itai. My head hurts.'_

I somehow managed to hit my head on the console between the front seats. I glared at Raevyn, pouting.

"You could have just yelled at us." I muttered.

"Not as much for, or as affective." She shot back over the music. "We're here."

The place was packed. Amazingly there was a spot up front open. We climbed out of the car and each grabbed a chair from the trunk before following Raevyn down the crowded beach.

'_I wonder how Hiei likes all the people being so close.'_

We found a nice clear spot close to the water where the sounds of the ocean blended with the music from the band. I couldn't really tell what they were playing but it sounded alright.

"I'm hungry." Kuwabara announced.

"Me too." I joined.

"Here. Go get two pizzas. Don't care what you want on them." Raevyn said handing Kuwabara a twenty **(OK I know a twenty can't get you two pizza's but just go with me on this)**.

"I come with you." Kurama said standing.

I tried to listen to the music but couldn't really get into it. Raevyn stood suddenly.

"Where ya going?" I asked.

"Swimming. Wanna come?" She replies.

"Nah. I'm not much for swimming." I answer.

"Whatever. I haven't gotten to really swim this summer so I wanna get one in before the weather really turns cold." She takes off her shirt and pants revealing a pair of long black shorts with a green dragon on one pant leg and a black rash guard for a top. "Be back in ten."

I watch her jog off. And I watch the eyes of other guys following her too. I narrow my eyes and glare at them, some see me and quickly avert their gazes.

About ten minutes later Kurama and Kuwabara are back with the pizzas.

"Where's Raevyn?" Kuwabara asks looking around.

"Swimming."

"But it's so cold out!" He exclaims.

"Not to me." Raevyn answers, pulling a towel out of a pocket in her chair. "That was refreshing."

We all grabbed for the pizza. Raevyn spoke up after her first slice.

"So… tell me about yourselves. What do you guys do for fun? Have jobs?" She asked.

I kinda choke on my pizza. How do I answer these? I kill demons for fun and for my job. That doesn't seem to work for an answer. Thankfully Kurama saves me.

"We have jobs at a detective agency." He answers.

She looks as us with a 'yeah like I'm going to believe that look.'

"No it's true. We just do basic stuff. Reading files and looking over facts to make sure nothing was missed." I add on.

"OK. What about family life? Got a girlfriend? Fan club?" She presses.

Kurama shudders. I snicker.

"Yeah pretty-boy here has a fan club. It's funny to watch him being chased by a bunch of girls all the time." I laugh. Kuwabara joins me.

"If it were you two in my position I don't think you'd be laughing." Kurama blushed.

"Wow. I wasn't even being serious on that one, but what about the others?" Raevyn mutters.

"I live with my mother and no I don't have a girlfriend, mainly because of the obnoxious fan club." Kurama answers.

"What about books? Poems? Favorite TV show?"

"I would have to say my favorite poem is _Fire and Ice_ by Robert Frost.

"Some say the world will end in fire,  
Some say in ice.  
From what I've tasted of desire  
I hold with those who favour fire." Kurama started.

"But if it had to perish twice,  
I think I know enough of hate  
To say that for destruction ice  
Is also great  
And would suffice." Raevyn finished. "That's one of my favorites as well."

Kurama gave a pointed glance at Hiei. He ignored it, Kuwabara and Raevyn missed it because just then the first fireworks went off.

**-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-**

**:Hiei POV:**

I caught the fox's look and choose to ignore it.

'_What would she know of fire and ice? A silly ningen poem can't tell you anything.'_

I tensed at the first explosion, but relaxed when I realized it was just those fireworks the onna was talking about. They were strangely beautiful. I glanced around the group to see their reactions. They all stared up at the sky in awe of this ningen invention. When my eyes landed on Raevyn I stopped.

I couldn't pull my gaze from her face. She looked so… innocent, curled in her chair. Her eyes held a child-like innocence best suited for a care-free teenager. Even in Makai she would be no more than a pup. I still couldn't tear my gaze form her eyes.

Looking at her now I would have never thought anything bad had ever happened to her. The light of the fireworks reflecting in her eyes was mesmerizing. A small smile on her lips, making her look completely at ease.

She must have felt my gaze on her because she turned from the sky and looked at me, a mix of emotions flashed through her eyes before they hardened and turned cold once more. Confusion and fear still evident in her eyes though.

She turned away and back to the sky but her eyes remained cold, the moment lost. I too turn my gaze to the heavens feeling a foreign and slightly suffocating emotion.

Regret. It confuses me. Why would I feel regret? I have done nothing wrong. Yet I can't shake the feeling I did do something wrong. Damn onna, damn fireworks, and damn emotions.

**-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-**

**:Raevyn POV:**

I could feel someone's eyes on me. I ignored it, but the feeling would not go away, if anything it got stronger. I finally looked to see Hiei staring at me with searching red eyes.

First I was angry, then scared, shy, exposed, and confused. I had been so calmly watching the fireworks, now I'm scared Hiei had seen something in my eyes that he shouldn't have, and confused as to why he was looking at me. His eyes are softer, less cold and uncaring.

'_Why would he look at me like that?'_

I draw back into myself and look back to sky. I could still feel him watching me, but the feeling soon left. I starred back into the sky as the finally started. I let my mind drift but didn't drop my guard again.

'_You let your mind wander and your guard drop! You aren't who you used to be! Get over it and focus! You don't need people you hardly know messing with the new life you so carefully constructed. Change is not an option.'_

The fireworks ended. The only way I knew was from the loud clapping and sudden darkness. I stood, stretching.

"I'm hungry again." Yusuke comments.

"You just ate." Shuichi answers, "Not to mention you ate most of the pizzas with Kuwabara."

"How does ice cream sound? I'm a little hungry myself." I head off the argument. "One condition though."

"Anything!" Kuwabara and Yusuke chorus.

"No bickering in the car."

O.o

"Our lips are sealed."

**-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-**

True to their word, there was no fighting on the ride to Friendly's **(don't own)**. I went to the take out window because I doubt the boys would feel like enduring the whispers and stares of everyone inside. Shuichi might be able to deal because of his snicker fan club. But none of the others. I swear if Hiei had his sword on him there wouldn't be a single human alive in any of the places we've gone.

"How may I help you?" The boy at the register asked.

He didn't look at me like I was gum stuck to his shoe so he was either new in town, went to private school, or didn't live in Bay Shore.

"Can I have two blizzards, one vanilla, one chocolate with the works, a mint chocolate chip sundae with whip cream and hot fudge, a soft serve chocolate sundae with chocolate sprinkles and hot fudge, and a vanilla milkshake." Damn that was a mouthful.

"Anything else?" He asks.

"Lots of napkins, please."

Our orders are ready in no time. After paying we go outside to eat. Hiei looks like a little kid trying to hide his extra lunch snack from the rest of the kids. It's cute… in a psycho creepy way. Not to mention he ate it faster then Yusuke and Kuwabara ate the pizza. Which is pretty damn fast.

'_Guess he really likes his ice cream.'_

"So I only heard about Shuichi at the beach. What about the rest of ya?" I ask. "Tell me about yourselves. I only know that you work for a detective agency."

"Well, I live with my drunken mom in an apartment. I almost never go to school unless Keiko drags me. I'm the number one punk of Sarayashiki High. And I hate my job!" Yusuke informed me.

"I live with my sister Shizuru. I love kittens, they're so cute and fluffy! I'm really the number one punk of Sarayashiki High, I love my job." Kuwabara stated.

"Remind me never to go to your house." I mutter.

"Why?" Kuwabara asks.

"I hate cats. Nearly got my eye clawed out by one when I was four. Never liked them since." I answered. "What about you Hiei?"

"Yeah sparky! Tell her about yourself." Yusuke joked.

"Hn."

'_Thank you O Descriptive One.'_

"Don't take it as an insult, Raevyn. He doesn't really talk to anyone about himself." Shuichi answered.

"I can understand that."

The boys exchanged glances then went back to eating. After everyone was finished we went home.

Once home I decided to just go straight to bed. Said goodnight to the boys and did just that.

**-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-**

**:Kurama POV:**

I noticed Hiei staring at Raevyn at the beach and then both observing each other. It was a very strange encounter. I believe something is changing in Hiei. He might even be starting to accept Raevyn. It would make things much smoother, though the chances he'll talk to her are still the same. Though, that could be a good thing since they last traded speech after the phone call with her brother, and that didn't turn out so well.

RING! RING!

The communicator in Yusuke pocket went off and he motioned for us to go to the room given to us. Everyone followed knowing that being as far from Raevyn at this point would be wise.

"What's up pacifier-breath?" Yusuke greeted.

"I've got bad news." Koenma started, "Raevyn's father and brother have escaped from jail."

"Great." Sarcasm the name of the game from Yusuke.

"I have the feeling there's more to that, Koenma." I said.

"Yes. Rekai intelligence can't find anything on them. We have no idea where they are or where they got the help to escape. It would seem the guards they killed were demons put there to make sure they didn't get out. Humans would have never been able to stop them." Koenma explained.

"Obviously neither could the demons." Yusuke retorted.

"The weird part is I didn't place them there and neither did anyone else in Rekai, and all the newspapers that I checked about her incident that had all the blank spaces are now full. Every article is back. Do you have any idea how that happened?" Koenma asks.

"She showed us the newspaper articles." Kuwabara offered.

"She might have spelled them in someway. So unwanted eyes wouldn't find them." I added.

"Hm. That is a possibility." He shook his head and continued. "Keep a close eye on her. Her powers could manifest anytime now. I will be enlisting the help of Genkai to see if she knows anything about griffins or dormant demon transformations." Koenma said.

"Hey, Urameshi had a demon transformation. Ask him." Kuwabara exclaimed.

"His was different. He had already been aware of his spirit energy and he was technically dead when it happened. She doesn't know anything about the three world or spirit energy. Her transformation could be quite painful. But not much is known about griffins." Koenma answered.

"We'll be watching her. Just hurry up with that info." Yusuke ended the conversation.

We sat in silence for a few minutes before each of us went to our respective beds and finally went to sleep.

I lay awake for a little staring at the ceiling. It didn't seem fair that someone with a happy life had to be dragged into all of this.

'_I wonder what they want with her. At the moment she has no power or link to the three worlds. What could she possibly do?'_ This was my last thought before sleep took me.

**-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-**

**:Raevyn POV:**

'_Wonder what's up with the world? Wow. Was that just my first thought of the day? That's just not normal.'_

That was my first thought this morning. No idea why, but it was. So I got up, went to the kitchen, put on a pot of tea, and turned on the news. I have never watched the news willingly in my life. I must have been hit harder my Yusuke than I thought.

I sat down with a cup of chai and flicked the TV to Fox News. Nothing interesting was on at the moment. I finished my first cup and went to get another when something caught my eye. Pictures of my brother and father were up on the screen. I clicked the volume up and listened.

"_Last night Steve and Joe Drake broke out of Riverhead maximum security prison killing three guards in the process. Their whereabouts are unknown and they are to be considered very dangerous…"_

The rest of the news report fell on deaf ears. I watched in slow motion as my mug fell from my slack hands, feeling as if I wasn't in my body anymore. I starred at the broken mug of the floor for a moment before bending down to pick up the pieces. I turned my head slightly to see the boys gathered in the doorway.

Shuichi immediately walked over and started helping me.

"Did you see the news?" I asked.

He only nodded. I looked to the others; Hiei was the only one that met my eye.

"Don't worry about it. I'm fine." I said.

"Are you scared they'll come after you?" Kuwabara asked softly.

"Let them come." I growled.

I finished picking up the pieces of mug, threw them away, and went to train.

Picking out some really good angry music I grabbed up two twin daggers. They couldn't really be called daggers, more short swords, but whatever and started a particularly hard kata including many acrobatic flips and turns.

I trained till a ways past noon and I had started at nearly 6 AM. Brushing past the boys in the living room I went straight to my room, turned on more loud angry music.

I picked up an over stuffed pillow off my bed and screamed as loud as I could into it. Feeling all the stress and anger leave me for a brief moment. As soon as I stopped screaming it all came crashing back and I grabbed the dagger on the shelf above my head and threw it full force into my door, sinking it hilt deep into the wood.

Leaving it there, I grabbed my gi and went to the bathroom for a shower.

**-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-**

**:Kuwabara POV:**

If I had been any closer to her door I would have a new head ornament. I was going cross-eyed staring at… something. I backed away and saw a very sharp blade protruding about four inches from the door.

I was just about to knock and make sure she was OK and then the dagger came through the door. I think she some how knew I was there and this was her way of telling me to go away. I know when to take a hint. Besides I could just barely hear the shower turn on over the music.

I retreated back to our room. Urameshi was pacing, Kurama was reading, and as usual shorty was nowhere to be seen.

"Did you talk to her?" Urameshi asked.

"A dagger sorta stopped me from knocking." I mumble.

"Huh?"

"She through a dagger into her door and nearly impaled my head on it." I explained.

"'Impaled.' That's such a big word for you Kuwabara! I'm so proud!" Urameshi jibed.

Kurama opened his mouth to say something when there was a knock on the door. I was closest so I opened it.

Raevyn stood on the other side wringing her hair out with a towel. A very familiar dagger clasped in her other hand. She wore a black gi and hakamas belted with an intricate black belt.

"I kinda forgot to mention I have a class tonight. You can tag along if you want to. I'm sure Sensei won't mind, especially since you're from his native country." Raevyn said.

"I'm game." Urameshi piped up.

"Why not? I could be interesting to see the person responsible for your unique fighting style." Kurama added.

"I'll come too." I joined in. Hell I didn't want to stay here with shorty.

"What about you, Hiei?" Raevyn asked.

"Hiei's here? Where?" I asked looking around.

"Behind you, baka." His snide little voice popped up behind me.

"Who're you calling a baka shorty?" I screamed turning around.

"I didn't stutter." He replied.

"WHY I OUGHTA--!"

"As amusing as this is, I'm going to be late if we don't hurry." Raevyn quipped.

"Hn."

**-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-**

**:Raevyn POV:**

"Sorry about my behavior this morning. I just never expected that wrench to be thrown into my gears." I apologized on the drive to the dojo.

"Not a problem."

"It was understandable."

"Just no more daggers."

"Hn."

"Daggers? Heh. I guess you saw the dagger in my door. Yeah that wasn't my intention." I said. "OK so it was." I added.

"So who's your sensei?" Yusuke asked.

"His name is Koji. He moved from Japan when he was 20, but goes back to visit his grandmother. I don't know her name. He's 28 now though." I said.

"He taught you everything you know?" Shuichi asked.

"I knew some basic sword work, how to throw a punch, and some random gymnastics or dance moves that actually came in handy. Part of my training in to learn to dance." I explained.

"Why dance?" Kuwabara asked.

"Fighting is like dancing. The attacker is the leader and the defender is following. Each has to be in time with the other or they get hit. That is why my style works best with music. Every time I fight I sing a good song to myself that fits my opponent's moves and match them. Or I follow the music and let them follow me." I replied.

"Were you giving me a hint when you had the music playing for both of us to hear or what?" Yusuke asked.

"I was being lazy and didn't feel like singing it in my head actually. I was surprised you figured it out though. Most people don't."

"Really? Go me!" Yusuke cheered.

I just shook my head with a little smile and pulled into a parking spot at the steps to the dojo.

"You have got to be kidding me?" Kuwabara whined.

"What?" I asked.

"Genkai has a million steps to her temple too." Shuichi informed me.

"Really? Smart lady. The steps are to warm you up before you fight." I said.

"Well by the time I'm done climbing the mountain of steps I'm tired. How the hell does that warm me up for a fight?" Yusuke practically shouted.

"You need to pace yourself." I said calmly beginning my climb, Kuwabara and Yusuke grumbling the whole way.

At the top said grumblers are panting and wheezing because they tried to jog the last half of the stairs. I just shake my head again and walk inside.

"Right on time, Raevyn!" Ailie **(pronounced AY lee)** greets, with her slightly Scottish accent.

"Hi, Ailie." I reply signing my name on a clipboard.

"Who're your friends?"

"Exchange students from Japan, Shuichi, Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Hiei." I said pointing to each one.

"Nice to meet'cha. Kijo-Sensei is waiting for you." She replied.

"Thanks. Later."

I walked through a door to the right of her desk with the boys in tow.

"Good evening, Raevyn." Kijo said with his back to us.

"Good evening, Sensei." I replied. "I brought some… friends… with me today. I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all. Everyone is welcome." Kijo said, turning and looking over the guys. "Now what are your names?"

Kijo is average height, about 5'10", with long black hair, and grey eyes.

"Urameshi Yusuke."

"Minamino Shuichi."

"Kuwabara Kazuma."

"Jaganshi Hiei."

Each introduced themselves, even Hiei which surprised me.

"My name is Kuenai Kijo. I am master of this dojo. You are welcome to stay here while Raevyn is training, just try not to break anything and stay relatively quiet."

I snorted. I couldn't help myself. Sensei turned to me and I dropped my eyes to the floor. I knew he could whoop my ass in a million different ways before I could blink so being out of turn isn't in the cards.

"Explain, Reigouhane." I could feel Kijo's gaze on my head.

"Yusuke and Kuwabara don't know the meaning of quiet. I've wanted to crash the car more times than I can count in the past two days just to make them shut up." I answered bluntly, ignoring the nickname.

"If they want to stay, they will learn." He replied with a smile.

I lifted my head with a quirked eyebrow. "You are in an exceptionally good mood. I'm going to die today aren't I?"

"Perhaps. But I will be visiting my grandmother again. That is the real cause for my happiness. I haven't been home in many months and this visit is of great importance. I don't know when I will be back, but I leave tomorrow." Kijo explained.

"I hope you find her in good health, and you as well travel in good health." I replied automatically.

"No need to be so formal, Reigouhane. Now let's get back to business." Sensei waved away my well wishes and used the nickname again.

"Thank the goddesses. I hate all the formal crap. And quit it with the nickname! It doesn't make any sense. I don't have steel wings." I exclaimed.

He had been calling me by that absurd nickname after one month training under him. I really didn't get it. I tell him this every week but he still calls me it.

"As you say, Reigouhane." He chuckled.

"Arg!"

"Begin."

He flew at me with only that one word to prepare. He always holds back but I really think if he went all out I would only learn that I need to train for the rest of my life to even obtain half his strength and skill. Even with him only coming at me with half his strength, at least I think/hope its half; I'm struggling to keep up. I can barely block let alone attack.

I let my mind wander a little too far from the battle at hand and lose concentration. Sensei takes the opportunity to deliver a swift, hard punch to my stitched up side. I barely catch myself from hissing in pain but he felt the difference between bandages and skin. After all, he's been kicking my ass for nearly 8 months now. He knows every scar on my body, having treated many of my newer ones himself.

He stepped away from me and just glared. I knew I was in trouble. My mind started racing to find a lie he would believe.

'_Damn. I really am screwed.'_

"Show me your side. Now." He was deathly serious. No use arguing or he would just do it himself.

I untied my gi and showed him the bandages.

"Undo the bandage. And start talking. What happened?"

"I was fighting, the bastard pulled a knife and I wasn't paying attention. I was careless. I deserve the injury." I said. "Ow!"

Kijo was crouched on his haunches inspecting my wound. It was very red and bleeding from the ripped stitches. He was in the middle of pulling out the stitches when he yanked on them for my last statement.

"Being careless and deserving a wound are two different things. I think you have received enough wounds to repent for the karma of ten people. I never want to hear that from your mouth again or these stitches with be the least pain you feel." His voice deadly quiet. His eyes held mine until I looked away. I could never hold his gaze.

"Hai Sensei." I murmured.

"Go see Ailie and get that restitched** (once again we are pretending that is a word)**. No complaining, Reigouhane. It's probably infected as well." Kijo barked at me. "If you don't go willingly we can always staple you to the bed again."

At this I was out the door. Kijo is not someone you want near you with a staple gun. No. Not at all.

**-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-**

**:Kijo POV:**

I felt three new demonic energies enter my dojo as soon as their feet hit the steps. Two were full demon and the other half. There was a fourth energy but it was completely human. They seemed to be following my student. Lovely.

Thankfully, all my apprehension was thrown out when I saw the four boys. They were Koenma's Tantei. They could be trusted. I didn't say anything to them until I sent Raevyn to Ailie for stitching. She doesn't know anything of the three worlds, yet. It could be disastrous to tell her now. I figure she is the Tantei's new mission. Let's find out how much they know.

"So Koenma finally took an interest in my apprentice?" I questioned.

Three pairs of eyes blinked at me. I laughed.

"Yes, I know all about the three worlds, demons, Koenma, and the famed Rekai Tantei." I said. "I would hope I did, seeing as how I'm Genkai's grandson."

_**O.O**_

"THAT OBAN HAS A GRANDSON?" Yusuke shouted.

"Yes, and I would appreciate a little respect for my family." I replied.

"Then I'm guessing your visit to her is for information on Raevyn." Kurama deduced.

"Yes Kurama. Not much is known about griffin demons and I hoped she would know something. At least how her transformation will happen. I already know her special attack." I said.

"Reigouhane." Hiei said.

"Correct." I said. "The prospect she will have wings is very real. Her transformation is going to be painful and I want to know as much as I can to make sure I can prepare her so she won't freak out or die."

"Why would she have wings?" Kuwabara asks.

"She's a griffin demon, baka." Hiei scoffed.

"So?"

Anime crash. "Griffins are creatures that are part eagle and part lion. She will have eagle wings and a lion's tail." Kurama explained.

"Oh. Cool."

"You are hopeless." Yusuke mutters.

"I should only be gone a week. Hopefully nothing will happen in that time. Contact Koenma if something does and if possible bring her to Genkai's temple. If I'm back then bring her here. This dojo has wardings that are ready to be activated. As soon as her power manifests every demon in the area will be after her. Griffins are a dead bloodline, but a powerful one. Mixed with the right species, they could make all the S class demons they wanted. The fact they will have the abilities of a witch aren't helping either." I said.

"No prob. We were originally going to take her straight to Genkai's but this is easier." Yusuke assures me.

I think back to our fight and wonder where Raevyn's head had been. She wasn't concentrating.

'_Maybe she saw the news. That could be the case.'_

"By any chance did Raevyn see the news this morning?" I asked them.

Everyone but Hiei all of a sudden found the rice mats on the floor interesting.

"I'll take that as a yes. She will not show her fear that they are out. And if they come after her she will fight. And she will lose. They are low A class at full power. Raevyn still hasn't been able to reach her Spirit Energy. She will have nothing but her skills and spells to fight them with. I'm afraid that will not be enough. Powerful as her spells may be, without Spirit Energy to back her up they can only last so long. I've seen her tap into her life energy before and never touch her spirit energy. I do not wish for her to have to do it again." I said forcefully.

"If they try anything we won't hesitate to take them out." Kurama assured me.

"Thank you." I said. "Now—"

"DAMNIT AILIE! I CAN BANDAGE MYSELF!"

"YOU ALWAYS DO IT WRONG! LET ME HELP!"

**CRASH!**

"NOW LOOK WHAT YOU DID, RAEVYN!"

"WHAT I DID? YOU KNOCKED IT OVER!"

"ONLY BECAUSE YOU WOULDN'T SIT STILL!"

"BECAUSE I CAN BANDAGE MYSELF! I'VE BEEN DOING IT SINCE MARCH!"

"AND YOU DID IT WRONG THEN TOO!"

"FINE. BANGAGE THE DAMN THING!"

I just shook my head and turned back to the detectives.

"Uh. Does that happen often?" Kuwabara asks.

"Every time." I laughed.

We couldn't continue our little chat because Raevyn burst into the room pulling on her gi with Ailie behind her trying to tie off the gauze.

"Why must you give Ailie such a hard time?" I asked.

"Yeah! Why?" Ailie joins in.

"It's my purpose in life. Now that it's complete I can die peacefully." Raevyn jokes.

"Don't be a brat, Reigouhane." I chide, hitting her on the head.

"Stop calling me that!" Raevyn hisses.

"No. Now go mediate and find your source for ten minutes in the cold room. Then this session is over."

"Hai, Sensei." Raevyn sneered muttering about stupid teachers and stupid cold rooms.

"What's a cold room?" Yusuke asks.

"It's like a freezer. I send her in there to see if she will finally reach her Spirit Energy to keep herself warm. So far I have been unsuccessful, but I attribute it to the fact she doesn't seem to feel the cold in the first place." I said.

"Does she know about Spirit Energy?" Kuwabara asks pointing to Ailie.

"'Course I do. What kind of demon would I be if I didn't?" Ailie responds.

"What kind of demon are you?" Kurama inquires.

"Hawk. I'm going to teach Raevyn to fly one day. That's why Kijo hired me." Ailie replied.

"Cool." Yusuke said.

"I think I will go watch my apprentice meditate to see if anything happens. Care to join me?" I ask.

"Sure."

**-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-**

Raevyn sat cross-legged in the middle of the cold room, her left side facing us. Her breathing was slow and deep, her back straight, and her head bowed just a little so her bangs shadowed her closed eyes.

The thermostat read the temperature in the room to be 24 degrees and yet she didn't seem to notice it at all. She wasn't even shivering. But there was a dark aura hanging around her. I couldn't tell what it was, but it didn't feel particularly malevolent. I looked at my watch. 10 minutes had passed. I walked over to the door, her head snapped up just as I opened it.

"Time's up. No more training tonight, not even at your house. Take a hot bath, eat something, you are way too thin, and go to sleep." I told her.

"Hai, Sensei. Have a good trip. See you when you get back." Raevyn said, stepping out of the room and leaving.

These are the times I wish I could see past the barriers of her mind to see what she sees when she meditates. But then I wouldn't be a very good teacher if I got past her barriers now would I.

'_Good luck, Reigouhane. Stay safe.'_

**-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-**

**:Raevyn POV:**

'_Freaking cold room. I hate this room. I don't see the point to meditating in a cold room. What does it do? OK this isn't helping. I need to clear my mind.'_

I really do hate the cold but I wasn't going to show that I was cold. That is showing weakness. A fighter can't afford to show weakness. I get into a comfortable enough position and clear my mind. The familiar Void fills me.

I am surrounded by nothing.

Soon the nothingness shifts and images start to form before my minds eye. A silver fox… with nine tails. Then the same silver fox in humanoid form. He was very handsome almost godly in appearance, wearing flowing white robes.

This image soon faded to show a short man with green skin and eyes all over his body. He had gravity defying black hair and an eye in the middle of his forehead. He was shirtless and wielded a sword, and there was a dragon tattoo winding around his sword arm.

As with the first this image faded to show another of a young man with long, wild white hair, and strange markings all over his body. Soon his hair turned black but was just as wild.

This image faded too. In its place shone an orange sword wielded by a very tall muscular man. I couldn't make out any of his features except a very strange retro hairstyle. And then I couldn't even tell the color.

The last image faded and again I was floating in nothingness. For some reason each of the images had seemed familiar like somehow I knew the people I them. But that was preposterous. I didn't know any demons, or glowing sword wielding humans, for that matter.

A sound like a door opening interrupted my Void. It shattered leaving me in the cold room again.

I snapped my head up to see Koji in the doorway.

"Time's up. No more training tonight, not even at your house. Take a hot bath, eat something, you are way too thin, and go to sleep." He told me.

"Hai, Sensei. Have a good trip. See you when you get back." I replied. I added another barrier over my mind to ensure he couldn't tell what I was thinking. He could do that some times. It was freaky.

I stood and left the room. The boys fell instep behind me as I left. When I looked back at them each of the images I saw when I was meditating flashed over their personage. It was so fast I didn't think it happened.

'_Maybe I do need to get more sleep. I guess I'll actually do what Sensei says for once and not train tonight. Might do me some good.'_

**-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-**

**:Koenma POV:**

"Hello Genkai. How are things at the temple?" I asked the screen showing Genkai's face.

"Cut to the chase, Koenma. I know you didn't call to chat." Damn psychics.

"I was wondering if you had any information on griffin demons." I said bluntly.

"Like I told my grandson, everything has ears. I will not speak of this over a phone. You can come here to get the information first hand or you can wait till my grandson comes and then returns and tells the dimwit." Genkai replied.

"How does your grandson know Yusuke?" I asked, curious.

"Your new mission is his apprentice. She had training with him today and brought them along." She answered. "Is that it?"

"Yes, thank you Genkai. Good-bye." I replied.

The screen blanked out and I sat starring at my desk, chewing on my pacifier for a minute.

'_I wish I could have seen Yusuke's face to learn that Genkai had a grandson.'_

I smiled to myself at the mental image. Just then Botan came in.

"Anything?" I asked.

"Not yet. We'll just have to trust the boys to protect her." Botan said solemnly.

"That's what worries me. But I guess we have no choice." I sighed.

'_We're going to have a lot of problems if her father and brother try anything before she knows about what she is. A lot of problems.'_

I sighed once more before dismissing Botan and returned to the never ending paperwork. Oh, joy.

**-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-**

**That's Chap 5 folks! Hope you like it! **

**In a review, some one said that I succeeded at not making this a Mary-Sue. But I really don't have a concrete idea of what a Mary-Sue actually is. Could some one enlighten me?**

**Also if you would like be to explain any random Japanese words or words that I just make up off the top of my head tell me and I will leave a space at the end for it. **

**R & R onegai! Ja-ne!**


	7. Note to Readers

**Note to Readers:**

I have decided to re-write all my stories. I've been putting it off for quite a while but it really needs to be done. Some will be completely re-done. Characters may be changed or omitted completely. I'm sorry if anyone is upset by this, but I really need to do this. My writing has changed since I first started these stories. With a good kick in the ass from a couple friends of mine, I've been coerced to get my act together. Bear with me. I'll leave the stories up until I've written more or equal to what's already there. Hopefully, I'll get these stories out soon. Thank you for being patient with me.


End file.
